


North American Mother: 2P Version

by SoraMoto



Series: Vinland [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canadacest, Dark, F/M, Gen, M/M, OC - Vinland, warnings for 2P France, you may get a bit of cuteness overload early on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the settlement abandoned she knew that only one of them could survive. She didn't plan on being the sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah not overly original with titles here, I know.

Freya stood on the shore watching as the boats sailed over the horizon with tears streaming from her eyes. The ships contained the last of the colonists that had stayed behind with them. The ships had come not even a week ago to take them away. She didn't understand why they were all leaving but knew that she would never see any of them again. Hilde stepped up beside her, scowling as was normal for her.

"So we've been abandoned by them." It wasn't a question and Freya glanced up at her dark haired sister taking in her appearance. She had dark brown hair, not quite black, it was long and braided into two braids that hung over her shoulders. Her dark red eyes were narrowed as she watched the last little bit of the ships disappear over the horizon.

"You know if either of us is going to survive this death sentence one of us is going to have to kill the other. And I don't plan on being the sacrifice."

"Wha..." Freya looks up at her sister in fear with just enough time to see her scowl turn into a harsh smirk. She just barely manages to fall back to avoid the swing of Hilde's fist. Recovering slightly she manages to crab crawl away before sloppily getting to her feet and running into the abandoned settlement looking for cover. She ducks into one of the huts and scrabbles for something to defend herself with. She finds a small eating knife and grabs it. She hears Hilde outside calling for her to come out so they can settle this. She looks at the door and gulps, fearful of just going right out. The only other exit is the smoke vent above the center of the hut. Carefully she climbs to the ceiling and then up to the hole. She manages to wriggle out through the small vent and out onto the roof. She stays low and sees Hilde scowling and looking around at the huts.

"Freya, its pointless to hide, it only means both of us will die. Now be a good girl like I know you are and come out so I can kill you and at least I can survive."

Freya closes her eyes at her sister's words, she could feel the truth in them and it pained her, but she couldn't just lay down and let herself be killed. That in mind she opens her eyes and stands, revealing herself to her sister.

"Hilde, we don't have to do this. We can just," A sob chokes her off before she can finish that sentence. She didn't want to die at all and saying the accepting words was too final for her young mind to deal with.

"What, die with you? Hah, I'm not dying at all so just forget about that."

The stare each other down for a long while before Hilde throws a rock at Freya, knocking her from the roof of the hut. Hilde rushes forward and manages to pin Freya to the ground beneath her. She wraps her hands around her sister's neck and squeezes her eyes becoming manic. Freya struggles to pry the hands from her neck but is unable to. As her vision begins to fog she pulls out the knife she had found earlier and thrusts it into her sister's side. The shock of the fatal wound knocked Hilde off Freya. Freya managed to catch her breath, hacking and coughing as she rubbed her sore neck.

"Hilde?" She finally looks to her side to see her sister and how she is doing. Freya stares in shock seeing her sister lying still on the ground her eyes wide open in shock and vacant of all emotion. There was a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth and Freya reached out to shake her, trying to wake her or get a response. "Hilde?" Her sister's head just rolled to the side. Freya's expression turned fearful as she frantically began to shake her sister. "Hilde? Hilde! Please, this isn't funny. Don't, don't leave me too. I, I don't want to be alone." Freya breaks down into tears, sobbing as she holds the cooling body of her sister to her tightly. She was now completely alone in this land, abandoned of all other human contact.


	2. Chapter 1 Pre-Colonial

After she had calmed down Freya removed the knife and buried her sister. The grave was shallow but she covered it with stones to prevent any animals from digging it up. She said a few prayers over it before tearily going through the huts of the settlement to find any supplies she could use that were left behind. There wasn't much since the settlers had been told the two girls wouldn't last long regardless and thus took everything of any use. She found a couple of blankets and furs, a change of clothes, some stale bread crusts and a small amount of dried meat. Adding to that the knife she'd already found and she figured she could maybe manage on her own long enough to get somewhere with people.

With a final look behind her to the settlement Freya set off into wilderness. She quickly made herself a bow and learned to hunt and dry meat. She also over time managed to get good enough with her bow that she could shoot fish right in the stream and as time continued to flow past her she found herself migrating with the seasons until one day, countless years later, she came across something that would change her routine.

Freya had traveled further south than she normally would, the winter was especially harsh this year driving her to find a warmer place to set up for the season. While hunting one day she heard the sound of two children, it sounded like they were fighting. Shouldering her bow and stowing her arrow she follows the sounds to a clearing where she sees two toddlers. One of them had dark reddish black hair and deep red almost black eyes. He was pulling on the blonde hair of the blue eyed child next to him. The pair was making quite a fuss as Freya approached and gently took the dark haired child's hands from the light haired child's hair. She separated them and they both looked up at the blonde haired girl with eyes like the northern lights. Both boys shared an obvious question in their eyes, 'Who are you?'

She smiles at them gently, "I'm your big sister, Freya. And you two are..." She looks them over, wondering if they'll finish the sentence for her.

"We haven't got names yet." It was the dark haired one that spoke.

"Then I can pick some for you."

"Really?" It was the blonde this time, he seemed rather happy about getting a name.

Freya nods in response. "But first I should get the two of you some warmer clothes and I'm sure you're hungry." She stands up and holds out her hands to the two boys. The blonde is eager to jump up and take her hand, nearly pulling her back to the ground. She smiles at his strength before looking to the other one. "Are you coming too?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course, I would never make you do something you didn't want to do."

The child crosses his arms across his chest and scowls huffily at the two blondes. "Fine I'll come, only because its cold out here though."

Freya smiles at him and leads the two boys to where she had built a simple hut from branches, furs and stones. She pulls back the flap of fur over the entrance and allows the boys to go in ahead of her. Once inside she sets aside her bow and arrows with her bag of foraged foods. Then she goes over to a pile of furs and skins that make up her bed and digs through it until she finds a few suitable pieces. Setting them aside she beckons for one of the boys to come to her and the blonde jumps at the chance. He hurries over to her and she pulls off the white shift he was wearing, he giggles at being nude but it doesn't last long as Freya takes a light colored deer skin and drapes it around him then uses her knife to cut it before digging out a bone needle and stitching the skin into a shirt. She grabs another piece and quickly makes matching pants and moccasins. Finishing with the first one she beckons over the dark haired boy and he grumblingly comes over and allows her to strip him and craft clothes for him as well, the skin of choice a black bear skin with a bit of the fur still trimming it. With the two boys dressed she smiles at them.

"Now, how about names for the two of you?" She looks thoughtful before tapping the blonde on the nose making him giggle. "You I will name Maska, because of your strength." She turns to the dark haired one, smiling at him and setting a hand on his head. "And you I will name Mingan, it means 'gray wolf' and I think that name suits you."

Both boys look up at her with smiles on their faces at receiving names. Over the next few days both boys work their way into her routine. With Maska and Mingan's strength Freya is able to make her little hut slightly larger to accommodate the new arrivals. The clearing around the hut was also soon filled with frames covered in skins and furs that were being tanned. She also set up a place to dry all the meat from the animals she had skinned. As the weather began to warm Freya had them pack up their camp and made a sled to carry everything on that they would take with them. With all the spare food, furs and skins piled up on the sled she harnesses it to herself and attempts to take a step forward but finds herself unable move with her burden. Surprised she looks back at the loaded sled. She had had to make it larger to accommodate the additional items from having her brothers traveling with her now and the extra weight was more than her slight eleven year old body could move.

"Fre-Fre, can I help pull it?"

"Maska..."

"Let us pull it, it's obviously too heavy for you."

"Mingan..." She looks between them and sighs with a smile. "Alright, but let me know if you two get tired and we'll stop for a rest."

"Yay!"

"Don't cheer like that moron, this is serious work." Freya smiles as she helps the two boys into the harness, modifying it to fit the two of them. Shortly after that they were all on their way and heading north. They stopped regularly on their journey north and when they got to a certain place Freya told them they would set up there for the season. It took a few days but they managed to get everything set up. Once they were settled in Freya set off to explore and to set a few snare traps. While she was out she once again found herself following the sounds of two children. When she came across the banks of a creek she saw two boys, both with blond hair. One was crying and the other was covering his ears and glaring at the one that was crying with ruby red eyes. Sighing she steps out of the shrubs and over to the crying child, wrapping her arms around him he stops crying and looks up at her in surprise, blinking large violet eyes at her.

"Shh, shh, little one. There's no need to cry. Big sister is here and she's going to make sure both of you are taken care of."

"Big sister?" The red eyed boy scoffs, but Freya just smiles and stands taking the violet eyed boy with her.

"Well if you don't want to come you don't have to, but I have some food back at where I'm set up and I can get both of you some new clothes since what you have seems rather worn and dirty."

She then actually looks over their clothing and sees it is actually much dirtier than the shifts the other two were wearing when she found them. "How, how long have you two been out here?"

"How should I know, I lost count of the sunrises a while ago and the crybaby's only good for crying."

She looks at him sadly and holds out her hand. "You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll stay with you, alright?"

The boy looks at her hand and hesitantly takes it. When he does Freya leads the way back to the camp to introduce the two new brothers to their family. She asks them on the way if they have names to which both reply that they don't. The violet eyed one asks Freya to give them names and she agrees. By the time they reach the camp she has decided on Kanada for the violet eyed one and Kitchi for the red eyed one. Arriving in camp caused Maska and Mingan to come hurrying over to see the new arrivals and Freya explained who they were. Maska was all too happy to have more playmates while Mingan just crossed his arms and scowled at his new brothers. She made them clothes from a white skin for Kanada and a redish skin for Kitchi and made sure they had something to eat. Happy that everyone was settling in nicely Freya went about managing their temporary home.

"So what are your names? Did Fre-Fre give them to you?"

The violet eyed blonde nodded in response to Maska's question. "She said my name was Kanada and that it means 'land'."

"Wow! I'm Maska cause I'm so strong. Mingan is strong too but he doesn't like to show it off."

"Oh, well..." Kanada trails off with a slight squeal when Kitchi wraps his arm around his neck and pops him on the head.

"Stop being so nice you idiot. Its sickening."

"Bu but Kitchi." Kanada looks ready to burst into tears causing Maska to jump forward and pull at Kitchi's arm to get him off, surprisingly Mingan does the same, pulling at Kitch to get him off the other.

"Fre-Fre doesn't like us fighting. It makes her sad."

"Oh like I care what makes her sad. I'm only here so I won't starve out there."

Maska frowns at Kitchi's attitude and bops him on the head causing him to crouch down and hold the top of his head in slight pain.

"Wha why'd you hit me you jerk?"

"Don't be mean to Fre-Fre. She didn't have to help you or make you warm clothes but she did so don't be mean or make her sad."

Kanada walks over to his brother and gently pets the top of his head to sooth away the pain from being hit. "Maska's right. Fre-Fre said we were all brothers and we should get along with each other. I like her she's nice."

Eventually the four brothers manage to get comfortable with each other and settle in comfortably with Freya. Maska and Mingan help to expand the hut once more and when the seasons begin to turn once again everything is packed onto the sled for Maska and Mingan to pull. They travel like this for many seasons, many years. One night the boys are all woken up by Freya crying and whimpering in the middle of the night. They wake her up and she holds them all tightly to her and they let her, not knowing what else to do or why she is acting like this. At one point they go so far north that the snow never melts and find a small white bear cub next to the corpse of a larger bear. Freya sees the bear and knows it must have lost its mother and draws it into their group with a strip of dried meat. The bear then begins to travel with them. They name it Nanuq for the master of polar bears.

The small family continues to travel the lands until one spring day Mingan wakes to find Maska missing and hurries out to look for him. He had actually been wandering off more and more lately, curious about the foreigners that had appeared on the coast. Mingan had on several occasions had to drag his brother away from them so they wouldn't try to take him away. This morning he assumed wouldn't be that different so he went to the field Maska had been frequenting. Arriving there he saw Maska playing with a rabbit and was about to run out to him when a tall blonde man approached Maska and began speaking to him in a language Mingan couldn't recognize. Maska turned to the man and smiled and Mingan just facepalmed at the idiocy of his brother. After a little while another blonde showed, this one with longer hair and blue eyes as opposed to the first man's green. Mingan sat, concealed in the bushes, as the two men began to argue over something, Mingan suspected it was Maska. After a while the two adults pulled out some food, the one with green eyes being really creepy about it, and began to beckon to Maska. Maska eventually went to the creepy green eyed man, who was crying at this point. The man immediately scooped Maska into his arms and was obviously bragging to the other man who was now crying dramatically. Mingan grit his teeth and charged out from his hiding place to tackle the green eyed man and free Maska but found himself getting scooped up into someone's arms.

"Let go of me!" Mingan's screech draws his brother's attention as well as that of the two men.

"Mingan, what are you doing here?" Maska genuinely asks in a confused voice causing his brother to facepalm before yelling at him.

"I wonder what he's screeching about." It was the man that had scooped up Mingan that spoke.

"How should I know? Git."

Mingan managed to twist around and catch a good look of the man hold him and was creeped out when he did. The man had pale blonde hair, large eyebrows and baby blue eyes with a pink pupil, there were also freckles sprinkled across his pale nose.

"Such a cute little boy. Hey Arthur I get this one right, right?"

"Yes, of course Oliver. Now come along we should get back to the settlement so we can get these two out of their heathen clothes."

The two men began to carry the boys away and suddenly Mingan began to struggle again shouting protests to be put down and released. Maska realizing something wasn't right here began to struggle to be put down as well. Both began to call for their sister as their struggles were fruitless.

"Fre-Fre! Fre-Fre they're taking us away! Fre-Fre!"

But their sister could not hear them, they were too far from their camp and Freya hadn't realised they were doing anything more than exploring the area nearby. It took until that evening when they did not return for Freya to begin to worry. She told Kitchi and Kanada to stay in the camp with Nanuq while she went out to search for the missing boys. She eventually came across a house under construction and saw two blonde men holding her brothers. They were crying out for her and fighting against their captors and Freya watched with fear and tried to make herself go out to get her brothers back. But fear held her back. She saw Maska look directly at her and their eyes locked for a moment. Freya gave him an apologetic look and he stopped his struggling as he realized she knew where they were but couldn't do anything to help them. Even if she tried she wouldn't be able fight off both of the adults. So he stopped struggling and sent her a smile to let her know they would be alright with the two men. Smiling back sadly Freya hurries back to the other two waiting at the camp.

When she arrives without Maska and Mingan the two look at her with confused expressions and she just smiles at them sadly before explaining what had happened. By the time she finished Kanada was curled up on her lap holding back tears and Kitchi stood at their side gripping Freya's sleeve.

"We should leave this place, what if they come looking for us."

"Kitchi?"

"Kitchi is right. We'll leave first thing in the morning, for now we should rest up."

The now smaller family settles in for the night and when morning comes Freya has made several packs for each of them to carry their supplies in and a sled for Nanuq to pull what couldn't be carried. They left taking only what was necessary or couldn't be replaced easily and made their way north.

It was several months later when Kanada was washing some of their things in a stream that the blonde with blue eyes from the morning Maska and Mingan were taken showed up and grinned at what he saw.

"Ohohon. Well what have we here? A little bebe out here all alone in the wilderness."

Kanada looks up in surprise at the tall blonde before dropping the things he was washing and scrambling away. Unfortunately he found himself being picked up and looking up into violet eyes that matched his own.

"Pl Please put me down. Fre-Fre and Kitchi will be worried if I don't come back." The boy lets tears well in his eyes as he looks up at the man holding him.

"Baiser! He isn't going to start wailing is he?" The one holding Kanada suddenly tosses him to the blue eyed man, who catches him and coos to him as he starts to cry quietly at the rough treatment. "You take care of him."

"'Onestly Jean, why must you be so rough with 'im. 'e is just a bebe."

Jean scoffs and looks around the small sandy shore of the stream.

"Shouldn't there be two of the little gosse around."

"Hmm, well yes. I wonder where the little bebe is."

Kanada began to wail even more as the man holding him began to walk away from the stream, taking him with him. Kanada's cries managed to reach back to where Kitchi and Freya were working at their camp and both got up to their feet.

"Kanada!"

They both run toward the stream where Kanada had been washing and come out just as the men are beginning to leave area.

"Kanada!"

"Leave my brother alone you creeps!"

Kitchi runs towards the adults preparing to ram them. Freya stands back but is quick to grab a large branch and is soon following after Kitchi preparing to swing it at Kanada's kidnappers. Jean bends over when Kitchi reaches his legs and picks him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Stupid gosse, what did you think you were doing?"

"Put me down you big moose. Let go of me!" Kitchi struggles and Freya finally manages to get within swinging distance. She swings her branch at Jean but he grabs it, stopping her swing. Scowling harshly at her he wrenches it from her grasp before grabbing her wrist roughly when she tries to turn and run.

"Let go, you're hurting me! Leave us alone."

"Well aren't you a feisty one. And cute too." Jean pulls her wrist up until she is forced to be nearly on her tiptoes and face to face with him. He licks his lips as he looks her over. Just as he is about to move in closer a swift chop is delivered to his wrist forcing him to drop Freya. "What the hell Francis!"

Francis ignores Jean as he kneels beside Freya, gently taking her bruising wrist and examining it.

"I am sorry, ma belle, for my brother's rough treatment. 'E needs to learn to restrain 'imself better."

"Putain de merde. You're too soft."

"That is no way to treat 'er."

"Whatever, shouldn't there be another one of them if she's here? Doesn't that mean we found two of them?"

"Hmm, oui." Francis looks around the area, "Come out come out, ma petite fleur."

Freya looks up from her injured wrist, which she had taken back from Francis, to see him looking around as if looking for someone.

"Nanuq, come on out. I think we're stuck going with them."

"What! Fre-Fre, what do you mean?"

"We can't fight them off Kitchi. Its better to just go with them."

"Fre-Fre?"

By now the two men had realized the children were talking amongst themselves and were watching them as Freya seemed to be calming down the one held by Jean. Neither noticed the white bear cub lumbering out of the woods and coming right for them. At least not until it wandered into the semi circle they formed.

"Nanuq!" Kanada nearly squeals and tries to reach out for the bear cub with a smile. Francis stares at the bear in horror and pulls Kanada closer to him and further from the bear. He watches in horror as Freya reaches out to the bear and takes it into her arms before looking up at the two men. He sees the resignation in her eyes as she gets to her feet and waits for them to lead her and her brothers out of the wilderness.

Once he overcomes his shock Francis manages to lead the group back to the sea shore where his and Jean's ships are docked. They take the children aboard the largest of the ships and are soon dressing them in European clothes, though Freya isn't since they had not been expecting a girl of her apparent age to be found. Eventually though, after they sail to where a small settlement is being built Francis manages to find a tailor to make a proper dress for Freya. When she is forced to put it on she glares down at the restricting item of clothing while Kitchi laughs and Kanada hides a smile behind Nanuq. Another change that the siblings were being forced to get used to were the names the men insisted on calling them by. Freya was now being called Madeline, despite her protests to already having a name though saying it in the native languages probably wasn't helping with the language barrier. Kanada was now Matthieu and Kitchi was Alain, neither seemed to mind as much as Freya and seemed to be adapting to the changes in their life. Alain began spending more time with Jean while Francis took charge of Matthieu and Madeline.


	3. Chapter 2 First Summer

Despite her giving in to Francis and Jean's capture of her and her brothers Madeline was not happy about it. She didn't like that they had changed her name without regard to any name she had before. She wasn't happy about being forced to wear restricting clothing that was tight and difficult to breath in. The added weight of the many layers of skirts and puffy sleeves didn't help with the comfort and she would glare at Francis when she saw her brothers being able to run around in much less, relatively speaking. She once voiced her outrage at being dressed up like some doll and was told that their kind were above the lower peasants and should dress accordingly. She pointed out how he allowed the boys to dress in simple, less puffy clothing.

"My dear they are boys, young ones at that. The same restrictions as apply to you and I do not apply to them."

"Then I dress like you. You at least can move."

"But I am a man and you are a young lady and it would be improper for you to dress as I do. Also I believe the correct way to say what you wanted to there was..."

Madeline fumed as Francis lectured her on proper sentence structure. It hadn't even been a whole year since they had been taken in by Francis and Jean and Madeline felt it was enough of an accomplishment to just have been able to learn as much of their language as she had. Matthieu and Alain seemed to have picked it up much easier than she was, but she attributed that to them being younger.

It was the summer after they had been taken in that Francis clapped his hands at the dinning table during breakfast to make an announcement.

"Attention please. I have been informed that we will be going to meet with England later today. So I ask that you all dress for travel."

"You're bringing the gosse with us? Why not just leave them behind?"

"Jean, it is good for the little ones to get out every now and then. Besides it will be fun to see Arthur's face when I show him our little flower. He will be so jealous."

Madeline grumbles hearing this, she hated that Francis treated her like she lived on some pedestal. She wasn't fragile, she wasn't weak, she wasn't like anything he described a lady should be.

"Ah, well in that case, Oliver will be just fuming." Jean reaches over and pinches Madeline's cheek earning a scowl from the girl. "At least having you around is good for something."

Madeline flushes angrily at Jean's remark, she also was aware of the other meaning to it. She had heard Francis and Jean arguing about her several times. Jean wanted to have her for his bed while Francis insisted she was just a child and was not to be touched in that manner. Jean had screeched back about how if she couldn't be used to warm his bed what good was she. Madeline had decided between the two she preferred Francis.

Within a few hours, mostly due to Madeline needing help getting dressed in her puffy, hot, restricting traveling garments, she swore they had more layers than her usual dresses, the group was loaded into a carriage and headed south to where the meeting was taking place. The only reason Madeline didn't put up a huge fuss was because Francis had told her once how England had taken in two boys the previous spring that represented the American colonies, much like she and her brother's represented New France. She hadn't said anything, but she knew it had to be Maska and Mingan and was hoping England would bring them to the meeting. Trying to make herself comfortable in the stifling heat of the carriage, her clothes and just the weather in general, Madeline watched as her brothers watched with rapt attention out the windows. Both were fascinated by the passing scenery, this being their first time riding in a carriage. Matthieu bore a look of wonder and reverence while Alain had a mischievous smirk that had her pulling him back into his seat when she saw him reaching for the marbles he kept in his pocket. A glance out the window showed a farmer plowing his field next to the road. The adults took note of the exchange as well but said nothing.

After a few hours of traveling they arrived at the location they were to meet England. They appeared to have gotten there first and so Francis had a picnic, that he had had packed, set out so they could relax and refresh themselves. This was easier for Matthieu and Alain as they had the least clothes on and Francis and Jean seemed more comfortable in their looser clothing. Madeline just tried to find a place in the shade with a breeze so she wouldn't have to move very much. Francis took pity on the girl and brought her a few things from the picnic so she wouldn't have to give up her cooler location.

It wasn't much longer before a second carriage arrived and two boys, looking around four, jumped out of it ran straight for her. She hadn't even had time to brace herself before she was tackled by the boys.

"Fre-Fre!" Both exclaimed as they held her tight, their strength in combination with the boning of her garments had her vision blacking out as she fainted.

"Fre-Fre?" The two boys looked up, one concerned and one curious when Madeline went limp in their arms. When they see her head lolled back and her eyes closed they begin to freak out.

"Fre-Fre! Fre-Fre!"

"You idiot! You killed her! Fre-Fre, don't die."

The two boys begin to shake her, whipping her head slightly back and forth in their panic. As they are doing this a blonde man and Francis run over and pull the boys off Madeline. Once they are off Francis is quick to take Madeline and pull out an eating knife to slice the restricting clothing away. When that is done he lays her down and puts a hand over her lips and nose, but at a slight distance, to feel for breath. He sighs when he feels the girl breathing and then looks up at the blonde man holding the two children and then over to see Alain and Matthieu, Matthieu is nearly in tears, standing and watching. He spots Jean and another blonde watching as well, Jean seems indifferent but the blonde beside him seems to be worried over the girl's condition.

"I I'm sorry, will Fre-Fre be alright?"

"You better not have hurt her you idiot."

"You were hugging her too, cretin."

"Fre-Fre..." Matthieu bursts into tears. Alain cringes beside him but pats his head, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sure she's fine, bete."

"Oh, mon petit Matthieu, ne vous inquietez pas. Madeline will be fine, it was simply the heat."

"Hrmph, she wouldn't have fainted from the heat if you had her dressed in something more practical instead of such frivolous garments."

"Hmph, just because you are fine with dressing like a peasant does not mean that myself or my charges must do the same. Besides you are just jealous, non?"

"Jealous! Of what you slimy frog?"

"Ohohohon, of my luck at finding such a lovely little girl to represent my colony."

"What! Why you slimy frog, I ought to..."

Suddenly arms appeared around the blonde arguing with Francis and holding him back as he made to lunge at Francis. "Arthur~, why don't you just leave Francis alone today. You know you shouldn't use such bad language in front of the children."

"Argh, get off of me Oliver! Let me at that sorry excuse for a nation! Release me already."

"No, no, not until you calm down."

Arthur huffs heavily as Oliver holds him and eventually is released after he has calmed down. He straightens his tie and composes himself.

While all of this was going on however the four boys were getting reacquainted with each other.

"Really, those names are so funny."

"Cloitrer, at least our names don't sound so much the same. Alfred and Fred? Really original."

The blonde boy sticks out his tongue.

"Alfred stop being such a baby, at least we can rub in that we've gotten bigger."

"Huh?" Alfred looks between himself, Fred, Matthieu and Alain and takes note of the fact that Alain and Matthieu are still toddlers. "Oh, that's weird."

"I'm sure Fre-Fre would know why."

"Still such a cry baby, why can't you grow up too?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't pick on Mattie Fred."

"Tch, fine. But only 'cause it would make Fre-Fre sad if we were fighting."

The four boys look over at their sister who was being fanned by Francis as he watched Arthur and Oliver fight with Jean about something.

"Where's Nanuq?"

"Oh, we had to leave him back home, its too hot for him to be out."

"Yeah he likes to curl up in the cellar and freak out the cooks."

"Cooks?"

"Yeah, they're people that make all our food and its their job so they have to make whatever we want."

"No fair! We just have Arthur and Oliver, we don't have cooks."

"And their food tastes funny."

"Yeah, Oliver's is ok but it always makes us sleepy and Arthur's gives us a tummy ache."

Both of the older boys made faces at the thought of their guardians' cooking skills.

Over with Madeline and Francis, Madeline began to stir. Slowly blinking her eyes before making an attempt to sit up. When she managed to Francis was there with a cup of water and a worried frown on his face.

"Madeline, are you alright?"

"Yes, good. Just so heat."

"I think you mean 'hot', but yes it is. I'm afraid I may have ruined your dress when I went to remove it. It isn't uncommon for women to faint due to the heat back home so I knew what to do at least."

Madeline looks down at the ruins of her dress, now bundled on her lap. She wasn't sad to see the instrument of her torture destroyed. "Good. Did not like stupid dress."

Francis sighs at Madeline's attitude and runs a hand through his hair. "Honestly Madeline you need to work on your sentence structure and vocabulary. I do not understand why you are struggling so much with learning French."

"It is stupid tongue." She takes this time to look around and spots the boys all talking, they had sat down in a close circle and seemed to be talking about something but Madeline couldn't hear from the distance she was. They seemed to be getting along though and that was all that mattered to her.

After everyone had taken notice of Madeline's recovery the four boys nearly dogpiled her in relief, a soft chastisement from Francis though managed to ward them off enough to not overwhelm her again. With her dress destroyed, Francis tried to convince madeline to get into their carriage, claiming she wasn't decent in only her chemise. She simply huffed at him before going off with her brothers. Which was a bit of a shock to the four adults, finding out their charges were all familiar with one another at least. With the children off playing the adults got down to business and discussed colony borders, trade and population trends. Though mostly they seemed to argue on every point that was brought up or made.

The children meanwhile had found a stream nearby, still within sight of the adults, and had decided a swim would be perfect given the weather. Giggling and smiling they removed their shoes and ran into the cool water. It only reached their knees but was rather cold in comparison to the humid air around them. Matthieu was quick to let himself plop right onto his bum and let the water reach to his chest. The current pushed at him a bit but Madeline sat down stream from him and pulled him against her chest so he wouldn't be swept away. While those two were resting peacefully in the water the other three boys were splashing one another and being rambunctious. Madeline smiled as she watched them, gently scooping a handful of water and dosing Matthieu on his head. He squealed at the sudden cold but was grateful for the relief from the heat.

Eventually the adults finished with their business and called for their charges. Madeline was sure to get the boys to stop their play and as she stood she lifted Matthieu with her, setting him on the shore before stepping out of the stream herself. All five of them were soaked and they just grabbed their shoes, Madeline picking up Matthieu's, and headed over to the where the carriages were waiting. The adults watched, slightly curious, as the scene of Madeline ushering the boys back to them was so very similar to a mother goose guiding her goslings. They also took note of how the four boys seemed to want to please the girl and how it brought all of them closer than any of them had seen alternates be with their primaries. Despite the oddness of it, as they bundled everyone into their proper carriages the observation was pushed from their minds. It was something that would not come up again for many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on language: As you may have noticed some text is italicized or bolded, this is my way of showing when different languages are being used. The italicized words are Alqonguin, the bolded is French. you may also have noticed that I didn't always use these separators, the reason for that being if everyone in the group is speaking the same language, such as the boy huddle, I didn't bother. When English was used, and I use that loosely as I have it from the perspective of an English speaking observer, all other languages are designated or simply used.
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this so far, please review.


	4. chapter 3 Changing Hands

Time moved on and Madeline watched as her brothers, all four of them, began to grow. After that first meeting with England, Francis arranged for several more play dates with Alfred and Fred. This being the case Madeline was able to keep an eye, so to speak, on her other brothers. Another change that happened after that meeting was the change to Madeline's wardrobe. She was still forced into many layers of clothing but Francis had ceeded on the need for her to wear high court fashions and allowed her to dress more as the colonists were. She still envied her brothers but this was better than the boned dresses of court.

It was maybe five years into Madeline's stay with Francis and Jean that she had her first nightmare in their presence. Francis had put the children down a few hours earlier and was preparing to go to bed himself when he heard a faint cry. Going to investigate the sound led him to Madeline's room. He heard sobs interspersed with short cries. Just as Francis had reached the door and was bringing his hand up to grab the doorknob a scream pierced the night. Francis found himself throwing open the door and rushing in to see Madeline screaming and tossing and turning, getting tangled in her bedding. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms, causing her to fight and scream even more.

"Hilde! Hilde! Jeg belager! Hilde! Tilgi Meg, Jeg belager!" She continued to scream out the nonsensical words as she fought Francis' attempts to calm her down. Jean came to the door scowling with his hands covering his ears.

"Would you shut her up already?"

"I am trying."

As Jean stood there Matthieu and Alain came down the hall and paused in the door before Alain pulled Matthieu in and climbed up next to Madeline and Francis.

"Fre-Fre, its alright Fre-Fre."

When her brothers get onto the bed and speak to her Madeline pulls them to her tightly and begins to calm down, mumbling and sobbing into their hair. Francis backs away and gives the children their space as the brothers calm their sister down.

When Madeline had managed to fall back to sleep, her brothers curled up beside her, Francis pondered on what she had called out during her nightmare and began to wonder who Hilde was. By the next morning he had pushed the episode to the back of his mind and even though this incident repeated through the years Francis never gave it much thought beyond each incident.

Over time the relaxed aggression between France and England surrounding their colonies began to dissolve into something more and by the 1750's the two stopped the play dates and were at war with one another. Madeline, Alain and Matthieu watched as Francis nearly tore out his hair in frustration over how things were going. Spain had even come over to offer his help in beating back England. Jean seemed to be all too happy about the current turn of events and was pushing to send Alain and Matthieu in to fight. Francis eventually gave in to the demand, but said only Alain would be sent to fight, Matthieu was too delicate for such a thing. Both boys looked barely ten when Jean took Alain and put him in a uniform and handed him a rifle taller than he was. His siblings looked on with worry as he was taken away to fight in this war they didn't know much about.

Little did they know that Arthur and Oliver were having a similar discussion concerning Alfred and Fred. Their boys were older in appearance, about 13, and as such Arthur felt they should be sent to defend their own lands, especially since this war was taking place in both the colonies and Europe. Oliver argued they were too young to fight, but the argument was lost on Arthur. Putting his foot down both boys were given uniforms and a rifle and sent out to fight.

And fight they did. The three that had been enlisted were sent into many battles and skirmishes. They quickly learned how easy it was to kill, though Alfred didn't like it very much. They never gave the situation they were in much thought beyond the idea that 'they are the enemy and its ok to kill them', until a skirmish happened and the three brothers came face to face.

It wasn't in a location of any importance, just some random meeting between opposing forces. The fighting broke out as soon as one side realized the other was the enemy and it quickly escalated. Alain was left to fend for himself by the older, more experienced soldiers and soon found himself being left behind as his regimen began to retreat. Alfred and Fred were in pursuit of the fleeing regimen when they saw him. At first neither was sure it was Alain but when he looked up and brought his rifle to bear on them they saw his eyes and knew it was their brother. All three were quick to lower their weapons, horrified that they would be forced to fight like this against each other. Suddenly all those enemies weren't so bad if they belonged to their siblings and the idea that their brother could have been hurt by their own hand was enough to douse the rest of their enjoyment from the fighting. Fred and Alfred were quick to move forward and grab Alain by his arms. They kept watch as they pulled him along and away from the fighting letting go of him once they were far enough away.

"Alain, what's going on? Why are you fighting?"

"Jean said I had too. They didn't have enough people to defend their colonies here without my help." Alain pouts slightly. "I didn't want to fight but if I didn't they would have made Matthieu fight." The older looking boys gained horrified expressions when the idea of Matthieu fighting surfaced in their minds.

"We understand. We don't really want to be fighting either but Arthur told us if we didn't that the frog would take us away."

"Would it be so bad if we all got to live together again?"

"No but is that why France is fighting this war, to get us all together again?"

Alain thought about it and realized that while it might come to that, it wasn't the real reason. Francis and Jean just wanted to show England who was better. It had little to do with possession of the colonies. Hanging his head in resignation Alain throws his rifle to the ground.

"Its not fair. They treat us like prized stallions and dress us in stuffy clothes. And Jean keeps giving Madeline these looks like the men at the tavern give to the serving women. I can't keep fighting you. Not only because it would upset Madeline but because I don't want us to be separated any more."

Alain then shocked both of the other boys by hanging his head and looking on the verge of tears.

"Alain..."

Fred was the first to step forward and drop a hand onto the shorter boy's head causing him to look up, tears snapping from the corners of his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be the one that cries at the drop of a hat."

"That's Mattie's job."

The three brothers managed to lighten the mood slightly before parting reluctantly. None of them wanted to part but they knew it would cause problems if they didn't return to their respective armies.

While the war was going on more in the territory of the British colonies, Matthieu and Madeline were kept in Quebec City. However the city was strengthening its defenses as word had reached them that British forces were moving toward the city. Madeline did her best to comfort Matthieu as more soldiers gathered in the city and many of the settlers boarded up their houses. It didn't even take a week after preparations were begun for the British army to arrive. Immediately the siege of Quebec began. Matthieu and Madeline found themselves housing the French officers while cannons and rifles were fired nearly constantly. When the fighting wouldn't cease, even at night Matthieu began to shake, fearful of the loud noises.

After a week of the fighting the British managed to take the city. Madeline watched and held Matthieu as the French officers fled without them. Regardless of the coming threat Madeline stayed with Matthieu in their house, there was no reason to flee into the streets where the British were marching. As long as the house was not being burned it was the safest place for them. A loud bang and many footfalls announces the invasion of the home. Madeline looks up from her sobbing brother to see the soldiers flooding into the parlor room they were huddled in. They parted though as steady, rhythmic footfalls echoed through the house and a man dressed as a British officer with shaggy, bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes approached.

"Arthur?" Madeline was easily able to identify the man as her other brothers' guardian.

"Madeline, Matthieu. I see you two are doing well." His speaking in French caught Madeline by surprise but caused Matthieu to look up with a slight amount of confusion. "Where is Alain? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Jean made Alain go to fight in your war."

Arthur seems shocked to hear this and looks to Matthieu to assess his age. "He's much too young to be fighting!"

Madeline seems to relax at that statement, nodding in agreement.

"That aside, we've captured the city and you along with it, but without Alain Francis can easily demand we return Matthieu when we settle things."

"Why? Why do you want my brothers?"

"I want all of you. I won't sugar coat this, I want the lands you and your brothers represent. But I am not so cruel to separate you from them."

"They'll come when they hear the city has been captured and their officers fled without us." Madeline looks down thoughtfully. "You wouldn't make Alain fight for you, would you?"

Arthur looks at Madeline sadly, "Not until he actually looked old enough to fight. Alfred and Fred are fighting now, but they look older than Matthieu and Alain."

Madeline seems to collapse slightly at the news, "Brothers shouldn't be fighting."

"I agree with you which is why I will do all I can to get Alain so the five of you can be together and none of you will have to fight each other again."

Madeline looks up in surprise and so does Matthieu. Both are shocked at Arthur's statement.

"They won't just hand him over, you'll need something to hold against them."

At this Arthur smiles sadly, "I am well aware of that and normally I would use Matthieu to bargain with Francis." Madeline tightens her grip on her brother. "However, that risks Francis and Jean getting him back and winning this little disagreement. So instead I was thinking you would make a good bargaining chip."

Gasping in shock Madeline watches as Arthur signals his soldiers. They raise their weapons and two of them come forward and take hold of Madeline and Matthieu, separating them.

"Madeline, Madeline! Don't hurt my sister!"

Madeline doesn't shout or struggle, but she does glare at Arthur. Letting out a sigh she turns to Matthieu and smiles at him reassuringly. "Matthieu, please calm down. I think for now we can trust Arthur. He wants to reunite us with Alfred and Fred so we can be a family again. I'm sure he has a plan for this and I'll be safe. Please just do as he says and we'll all be safe."

Matthieu calms down, sniffling. He nods and stops fighting the man holding him.

"You truly are a good girl, aren't you?" Arthur nods and signals for the soldier hold Matthieu to leave, the other soldiers leave as well, aside from the one holding Madeline.

"Now I suppose we simply wait until Francis and Jean get here to negotiate."

And wait they did. It took almost a week for Francis and Jean to reach the city. When they did they demanded to see Arthur, who went out to meet them.

"Well its nice to see the two of you are doing well. Don't suppose you were smart enough to bring Alain with you?"

"Why would we do that when you are just going to be returning Matthieu and Madeline to us?"

"Well two is the majority since it was established Madeline has no sister thus I must inform you that I will be taking alain as well. Of course you can refuse and keep him, but..." Here he walks over to the door of one of the houses lining the street and pulls Madeline out. Her hands are secured behind her back and she seems scared of what is happening.

"Madeline!"

"Che, you won't hurt the girl."

"Really? I think I may she is quite the beautiful little thing." Arthur runs a hand lovingly along Madeline's cheek as he says this causing Madeline to turn her head away in disgust. Jean growls at seeing her touched like that by a hand not his own. "You've been saving her haven't you Jean. I know what your appetite for women is, Francis is the only thing stopping you from having had her already I bet. And since no one knows where her counterpart is or what lands she represents there is nothing stopping me from keeping her even if you demand her brother's release. Hand over Alain and I'll let Madeline go, it's really that simple."

Francis steps forward before Jean can do or say anything and agrees to hand over Alain in exchange for Madeline's freedom. He tells Arthur it will take a week to get Alain there from where he currently is and the two groups go their separate ways.

When Arthur and Madeline reach the British encampment Arthur removes Madeline's binds, despite having not been gagged for the ordeal she keeps her lips tightly sealed as she glares at Arthur.

"Come now luv, I didn't mean any of it. I told you I needed you to get Alain from them. Convincing them that I would do horrible things to you if they refused my demands was the best way to get them to cooperate. I would never truly do something like that with you."

"Not until I was older at least."

"Well, yes, but I wouldn't force you either, unlike Jean. I'm sure once you were to reach womanhood if you were still with France Jean would not have been stopped in claiming you for his bed, whether you wanted it or not."

Madeline shudders at the truth of it and says nothing more on it. "What you promised them though, you said you'd release me once you have Alain."

"I did. And I will. I didn't once say I would give you back to them. I said I would give you your freedom which means you will be free to choose where you wish to go. You can come with me and your brothers or you can go back to Francis and Jean. You may even choose to return to your lands and people, wherever they may be."

Madeline looks down, thoughtfully. "I will think on it, however in the meantime, could you begin teaching me your language? I am most strongly leaning toward your offer so I may stay with my brothers."

"They are rather important to you, aren't they? Most would choose to return to their people given the choice, you don't. But yes we can begin working on your English while we wait for Francis to fetch Alain."

Matthieu, meanwhile, had been put on a ship and sent south to Boston. Arriving there he was taken to a large house on the outskirts of the city and taken inside. What greeted him were the sounds of two sets of running feet that came pounding from the upstairs. Alfred and Fred were seen racing down the stairs, both stopping when they spotted Matthieu standing tearily in their doorway holding Nanuq.

"Matthieu!"

"Mattie!"

both are soon wrapping the smaller boy up into their arms and smiling happily. It seems to cheer the boy up quickly before one of the soldiers draws the attention of the boys. He tells them of his orders to deliver Matthieu into their custody and then turns and leaves.

"Matthieu?"

"Arthur came and they captured Quebec. Madeline and I were there and he captured us as well."

"Then where's Madeline?"

"Arthur was going to have her help him get Alain from Francis and Jean. She said we could trust Arthur, cause he wants to get all of us back together so we can be a family again like we used to be."

Alfred wraps Matthieu in a hug as he seems to well with tears once again. Fred awkwardly pats him on the shoulder before suggesting they all go find something to snack on, both the older boys suggesting they go out and find something rather than risk whatever Oliver might be making in the kitchen. Matthieu was surprised that Oliver hadn't come out to investigate the commotion but the boys explained he didn't like being interrupted while cooking and baking and wouldn't leave the kitchen for anything. That being said the boys soon found themselves running around the streets of Boston buying sweet treats from bakers and candy makers.

The week had passed for Madeline with little to speak of. She was kept under guard in Arthur's tent in the British encampment despite her claims that she would not try to run. Arthur's response was that it was more so that Jean would not try anything sneaky to get her back while they all waited for Alain to arrive. As soon as word reached them that Alain was there Arthur came and retrieved Madeline. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was walked from the tent to the field where the exchange would take place. Alain looked upset at seeing his precious older sister tied and being treated as a prisoner. Francis leaned down and said something to him to which he nodded and began to cross the field. At the same time Arthur cut the ropes securing Madeline and whispered to her.

"I now grant you your freedom."

Madeline walks toward Alain, looking for all the world like she would be going to Jean and Francis, both she and Alain stopped halfway and looked at each other. Madeline nods slightly to Alain and he seems to understand and hurries past her to Arthur, seemingly not as upset as he was before. Madeline straightens her back as he passes her and looks directly at Francis and Jean.

"Francis! I appreciate all you have done for me and my brothers over the years, but I am not some flower or doll for you to dress up and primp for when I become a woman. Aside from that I have no plans to leave my brothers. Arthur has released me as he said he would, I am free now to choose for myself what I wish to do and I wish to go with Arthur and my brothers." Finished with her speech she turns and walks back to Arthur. She looks up at him when she reaches him, but does not smile. Arthur nods to her in acknowledgement of her choice before turning to lead the two children away from the field and the representatives of France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I love writing this, sad that I'm not getting more reviews though, or really any reviews... Oh well At least people are reading these, though more seem to be reading through the normal version than this one, but more come in and look at this one... Well please review and let me know if you have any questions


	5. Chapter 4 Revolution

After parting from the Francis and Jean it took two weeks to sail south to Boston to catch up with Matthieu and go to Alfred and Fred's house. During the journey south Madeline spoke with Arthur about living arrangements for her brothers and herself."

"I understand your concern, not wanting the five of you to live under separate roofs. You want a house large enough for all of you to live in comfortably."

Madeline nods, standing straight before the man that would decide the fate of herself and her brothers. During the wait for Francis and Jean to arrive and then the arrival of Alain, Arthur had gotten Madeline some simpler clothes which she was happy for.

"There are no major cities near enough to the borders between New France, I really need a new name for that colony, and the British colonies. If I were to fill your request you five would not be able to have servants, you'd be living most of your time on the frontier. I would need your brothers in their main ports from time to time meaning they would have to leave for periods of time to attend to matters. And bringing that to mind it would be very helpful if you could tell me where your lands are so I can see to their management as well."

Madeline stiffens at the mention of her lands. "They are a part of New France, further north than Quebec City. And I don't mind that it would be on the frontier, or that my brothers wouldn't be there all the time. I just want us to have a place we can call our own."

Arthur studies the girl before him and nods.

"Alright, I will get you a claim near the border so you and your brothers can have a house together. Now that that is settled, I must ask about your education. Has Francis or Jean seen fit to teach you any language other than this horrid French. I doubt he taught you to ride, though your brothers may have learned."

Madeline blushes and shakes her head. She had struggled so much in learning French that Francis hadn't tried to teach her any other languages. "Alain and Matthew had ponies that francis was teaching them on, but I was deemed too 'delicate' to learn to ride."

Arthur frowns and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What about cooking, cleaning, sewing or housekeeping?"

"We are talking about the same Francis, aren't we?"

Rubbing his temples has Arthur growling in frustration.

"Sir, I do know some of those things. My skills are crude as I am mostly self taught but I do know how to do them. Cooking may be a problem with a proper kitchen, I'm more used to campfires, but I learn those sorts of things quickly."

"Fine, then I will arrange to buy you and your brother's horses and ask Alfred and Fred to teach the three of you English."

After that he dismisses her to do as she wishes for the journey. Madeline spends most of it with Alain watching the sea fly by beneath the ship.

When they reach Boston Madeline is overly excited to be seeing Alfred and Fred again and hurries ahead of Arthur and Alain. They soon reach the house that Alfred and Fred have been living in and Madeline is quick to rush inside.

"Alfred, Fred, Matthieu!"

Soon three boys are running through the house to the front entry door and are soon hugging both Madeline and Alain in a large group hug.

"You made it."

The five began chattering in their shared language that Arthur had noticed they always used when around one another.

Clearing his throat Arthur gets their attention. "Alfred, Fred now that your siblings are under British rule they will need to learn English. I hope that you two can teach them. Also as per an agreement I have made with Madeline the three of you will be moving into a frontier home near the borders between your two territories. When necessary you will travel here, or the main port for their lands in the case of Matthieu and Alain."

The Francophones seem lost as Arthur explains things to Alfred and Fred in English.

"So you're going to let us be on our own, just the five of us?"

"Of course. Now one last thing before I let you five loose for the day. Matthieu, Alain this will not be a huge change for the two of you but in English your names are pronounced differently. I would like it if you began to get used to this before we settle the five of you into your new house. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Both answer together, Matthew seems confused by the mention of their new house but figures his siblings will explain it to him later.

"Ah, yes. One last thing. Where is Oliver?"

The three that had been in the house looked sick at the mention of Oliver's name and Fred scowls slightly.

"The kitchen, where else. He's been baking and has been making us eat his... concoctions. He won't be coming to the new house with us will he?"

Arthur lets out a groan and rubs his forehead. "Of course he is. No, he won't be I need to get him back to London where he won't poison you children with his baking." Arthur goes off in the direction of the kitchen, dismissing the children to do as they wish.

Alfred, Fred and Matthew led Allen and Madeline out to the back yard where Arthur kept a small garden and the five were soon playing around to the sounds of Arthur yelling at Oliver about poisoning the children when he isn't around.

The next day Arthur began running around to get things ready for his charges' new home. He needed to get Matthew, Allen and Madeline horses. They would also need some livestock and tools for plowing and tending fields. Arthur also need to find a claim in the area that Madeline had requested. He found one in the area of Lake Memphremagog and put it into Madeline's name, since it would be more her home than her brothers'. All of this running around took several months and it was nearly a year after Matthew, Allen and Madeline came to live with them that Arthur managed to get everything arranged for and then to move Madeline and the boys up to their claim. He and Oliver stayed with them for the next month while their house was built, which was accomplished mostly by Alfred and Fred using their enormous strength to clear the trees where the house was being built and using the logs to build a simple cabin, just large enough for the five of them, a barn and pens for their animals. Arthur and Oliver left once the house was raised trusting the boys to be able to complete what was needed, such as clearing and plowing a field. With both Englishmen gone the small family managed to settle themselves in.

"Alfred, Fred, Matthew, Allen, supper is ready. Wash up and come inside."

Madeline went back inside the house after calling her boys in. This was their routine. Madeline would be in charge of the house and kitchen while Alfred and Fred worked their small field and Matthew and Allen looked after the animals, collecting eggs from the chickens, milking the cow, feeding them and keeping their pens tidy. Matthew had spent some time with a ferrier while they were in Boston and Fred had found an interest in the blacksmith, convincing him to show him how the work was done. Together they all did their parts to keep their homestead working well.

Meanwhile Nanuq just try to stay out of the way, he was often found in the cellar sprawled out on the cool floor to escape the heat of the this warmer climate. Allen often caught fish and gave them to the poor bear.

After they finished eating the meal Madeline had prepared for them, they cleaned up and continued with their chores until the sun began to set, at which time they all went inside and prepared for bed. The siblings slept in the loft of the cabin where it was warmer in the winter but in the summer they could lift a few panels of the roof to allow for air to circulate the area. Also while the boys all shared a sleeping space Madeline's sleeping space had been curtained off to allow for privacy. It had been something Arthur had insisted on as the boys were getting older and Madeline was nearly old enough to be considered of marrying age by any neighbors they may have had. Speaking of, their nearest neighbors were several miles away, a young couple with two young children.

Needless to say they all enjoyed their life together. And even when, as Arthur had dictated, the boys needed to leave for the work required of them at their respective ports they always managed to make sure only two of them were gone at a time. Sometimes this meant only one of each pair left or they alternated who was leaving. Although as time passed by and, Matthew and Allen began to catch up with their brothers, Madeline noticed that Alfred and Fred seemed to come back from their trips to Boston more and more angry with Arthur and Oliver. Apparently the English monarchy had decided that settlers could not go further west than the Appalachian mountains, which was stunting their growth. Then there were the taxes being set upon the people which left the boys feeling drained as it meant fewer goods were being bought in protest to the taxes that the people felt were unfair. Madeline had gasped in horror one spring day after Alfred returned from Boston with news of the massacre that had occurred in early March. Both Alfred and Fred then began to spend more time traveling to Boston, always alternating which left and which stayed so one of them could stay and protect Madeline, Matthew and Allen.

Matthew and Allen though were nearly as old, in appearance, as Fred and Alfred by this point, having caught up quickly with their brothers in the few years spent under British rule. They too had been burdened by heavy taxes but had been allowed to expand west as a way to encourage British settlers to move into their lands. They didn't understand why their brothers were getting so angry with Arthur and Oliver about what was happening, they didn't understand how angry the American colonists were growing because their own people were content.

Everything began to come to a peak when one January evening in 1774 Arthur came to their house with both Alfred and Fred, who had gone to spend the winter in Boston, being pushed ahead of him. Madeline had taken one look at the angry British man and hurried forward to check over both young men before Arthur took her wrist and pulled her from them with more force than was probably necessary.

"You needn't concern yourself with them. I simply brought them back early to keep them from associating with certain people in Boston that they seem to have made friends with."

Both young men stood straighter at Arthur's scowl before Alfred spoke up.

"It would have happened whether we were there or not."

"You're just upset that they got it in their heads to through all your precious tea into the harbor."

"Yet you're taking it out on us."

"You two were there! And don't deny it, you both came back still in those blasted disguises and laughing about what you had done. You're lucky you're still children or I would have had to have you disciplined by the soldiers like your friends will be when we catch them."

"Children!" Both ALfred and Fred seemed to grow more and more angry with arthur after hearing that he still considered them children.

"Look at this place. You let us live out here on our own and we've done well without you hovering over us."

"Children wouldn't be out here on their own!"

"Why you ungrateful brats. You may look like men but you hardly act it!"

The fight continued to escalate, Arthur had released Madeline who found herself being pulled out of the line of fire by Matthew and Allen who watched with her as their guardian and brothers grew angrier and angrier with one another until Arthur was screaming for Alfred and Fred to sleep in the barn with the horses and that this would be continued in the morning when he had thought of a suitable punishment. Both young men had glared at Arthur, equally as tall as he was and not needing to look up to match his gaze, stiffly went out to the barn. When Madeline made to grab some blankets for the two Arthur stopped her and told her to go to bed. Madeline hesitated at the order, not wanting to let her brothers suffer the cold but climbed to the loft with a hung head. Matthew and Allen were soon to follow and Arthur joined them on their side of the curtain. That night Madeline found it very difficult to sleep as worry for the two in the barn grew as the night wore on.

In the morning Madeline hurried down the ladder and began her day's work. The first thing she did was stock the fire for breakfast before hurriedly getting the kettle on with oat porridge. While that began to cook she made her way out to the barn with two blankets and checked on Alfred and Fred. She gasped in horror at seeing them curled up on the hay with frost glittering in their hair. She woke them quickly and wrapped them in the blankets before rushing them inside to settle them by the fire. The two groggily sat in front of the fire, huddled together for the added warmth.

This was the scene Arthur came down to and before he could jump on the boys to continue to scold them about the happenings in Boston, Madeline was in his face with a scowl on hers.

"They were nearly frozen out there!" Jabbing a finger into his chest earned her a scowl, which she ignored. "Punish them if you must but cause them harm and I will not let you live it down. We need them here, we can't have them getting sick or losing fingers and toes to the cold." Arthur's scowl was deepening as Matthew and Allen peaked down from the loft and Alfred and Fred watched from their seats by the fire.

"You had no right to make them sleep out there."

Slap!

Everyone stopped as Madeline registered she was now looking at the wall to her left. Tears began to well in her eyes as she turned to face arthur once again, a hand going to her reddening cheek.

"Perhaps allowing the five of you to live out here unsupervised was an ill conceived notion that should not have been allowed."

Madeline seemed shocked at Arthur's words and actions as her mouth began to drop open, as if to protest. Before a word could be spoken from her lips however, Arthur was speaking once again.

"I want you to pack your things. Matthew and Allen as well. The three of you are going back to Quebec City. I will not hear any arguments on the matter. Clearly allowing the you to be on your own has led to this rebellious attitude of yours. That will be corrected." Arthur shifts his gaze from Madeline to the two still warming themselves in front of the fire. "As for you two, you will return to Boston, but I will hear none of either of you associating with the Sons of Liberty. They are a rebellious faction and will be dealt with soon enough. Now gather your things."

His decision made Arthur turns and heads outside to prepare the wagon and hitch it to the horses. The siblings are left in silence. Matthew is the first to react and is quickly holding Madeline, for as soon as he had reached her she had let her knees buckle beneath her and fallen to the floor. She sobbed as he tried to calm her until Nanuq came and nudged the two of them and she wrapped her arms around the small bear. Eventually all of them were quietly moving about the house gathering their things. By mid morning everything of value was packed up. Arthur had loaded the wagon with the items going to Quebec City with Madeline, Matthew and Allen. The wagon had been hitched with two of the horses and Matthew had been sent to the neighbor's house to inform them that they were leaving the animals and that they could have them if they wished. Alfred and Fred were given their two horses as well as Madeline's, for carrying their belongings, and sent on their way while the wagon went north with Arthur. Madeline watched her home disappear from the back of the wagon. She had not said another word since that morning and had avoided Arthur as much as possible. She didn't know what to do, this wasn't how things were supposed to be, they were supposed to be together, to be a family. But now they were being separated again and this time she couldn't even try to do anything to bring them back together.

It took them 2 weeks to reach Quebec City and when they arrived Arthur had them unpack into Matthew and Allen's house there, the one they stayed in when there on business. Madeline had still not recovered from the events that morning at their frontier home but had begun speaking quietly to Matthew or Allen and responding to Arthur when he spoke to her. Both Allen and Matthew were worried for their sister. This wasn't like her and they both were angry with Arthur for having been the cause of the change in her behavior. Neither said anything though because Arthur still seemed angry over the problems being caused by Alfred and Fred.

Meanwhile Alfred and Fred returned to Boston and found that the British had put the entire colony of Massachusetts under military rule to prevent any more unrest from occurring. It however had the opposite effect as the Sons of Liberty and other patriot groups began to plan for more and began to store weapons and ammunition in order to fight back. Alfred and Fred found themselves throwing their all into helping the colonists in their actions, not caring that Arthur had forbidden it. They saw themselves as adults and, appearing to be fifteen, they were treated as such by those they worked with on these efforts. It wasn't long before tensions rose and the British officer that was in charge of Massachusetts learned of the weapons store. The Battles of Lexington and Concord happened more by accident than by design. Neither side was prepared for what happened that day though both knew it was inevitable. Fighting broke out all over the colony and soon was spreading as the American forces fought for their rights. Somehow, through all that was happening Alfred and Fred found themselves being brought before General George Washington and several key members of the Continental Congress. Many of these men were at first skeptical of the young men's claims to be more than human, but a few were aware of their existence and vouched for them, even if it was their first time meeting them in this capacity. By winter the brothers had convinced the leaders of the revolution to try to take Quebec City in order to expand on their goals, the argument was won when the two, convinced that their brothers would join them, told them their brothers and sister were being held in Quebec City.

What Alfred and fred did not know though was that Arthur was not happy with their actions nor their siblings' reactions. Madeline had begged to be allowed to speak with her brothers, promising she could ease tensions and bring a peaceful conclusion to the whole thing. Matthew and Allen began showing signs of supporting their brothers, arguing with Arthur more and more even though their people seemed content to leave the Americans to their own devices. Arthur meanwhile grew only angrier and eventually, in a rage, blamed the whole mess on Madeline which caused Allen and Matthew to jump to her defense. Arthur would hear none of it and forced Madeline to pack her things once again, this time he left with a warning. Stay out of the mess their brothers had made or would be consequences for Madeline. He then sailed with her back to London leaving the boys in Quebec City.

Not long after Arthur had left with Madeline, the Continental Army began its invasion of Quebec in an attempt to force them to join their cause. Because of Matthew and Allen's new found reluctance to go against Arthur and his men the two did nothing to aid the Americans. When approached by Benjamin Franklin with a request to join in the fight, the two simply shook their heads. He had asked them why and they allowed their people to answer instead of saying anything. Franklin could see the two young men were not fully in agreement with their people but was not given an opportunity to ask them why. He returned to Philadelphia and the Continental congress with the news that Canada would not be joining them. When he gave the news to Alfred and Fred they had asked if he had been allowed to even see their brothers or sister. He told them that he had spoken with Matthew and Allen but not seen a girl with them. Concerned, but unable to do anything, the brothers focused on their fight.

The following summer they declared their independence after having received support from other European powers, including France, Spain and the Dutch Republic. In the winter of 1777-78 Washington settled the bulk of the continental army at Valley Forge where help was received from Baron Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben, but he did not arrive alone. Traveling with the Prussian drill sergeant was Francis, Jean and an albino that they introduced to the brothers as Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personification of Prussia, who was there to personally see to Alfred and Fred's training. During their training Gilbert was surprised to see how little they bickered between one another. He had been expecting them to act like most nations and their counterparts did, but was surprised when instead of fighting one another they helped each other. He asked them about it and received an answer he had not been expecting.

"Madeline doesn't like it when we fight."

"She always scolds us when we do so we try not to."

"Madeline? I've heard Francis mention her once or twice. Who is she?"

"She's our sister."

"She's with Matthew and Allen right now. Arthur made them leave when things were getting tense down here."

Gilbert watched as the brothers went so far as to work together in their explanation and he found himself getting jealous of their bond, both between themselves and with their sister. It was something he had never seen between siblings, such a tight bond.

The continental army came out of Valley Forge a stronger, more formidable force and Alfred and Fred thanked Gilbert for training them despite having no reason to do so.

The war continued for several more years after that until finally the British ceded defeat and acknowledged America's independence. When the plans for the treaty were being negotiated Alfred and Fred insisted that Canada be given the opportunity to join their union. Arthur grudgingly acquiesced and brought Matthew and Allen to the signing of the treaty, along with a representative from their people. Alfred and Fred frowned though at not seeing Madeline.

"Where's Madeline?

"You said you wanted Canada here. I brought them. I know the two of you are well aware no one is sure where her lands are located and so it can not be determined if she is part of Canada or not." Arthur seems to grin triumphantly at seeing the two young men stare at him with horror and anger. Alfred looks to their other brothers and sees them shake their heads, he knows they aren't coming with them and it is confirmed when the representative from Canada speaks to and explains to the other delegates that Canada will not join their union. Apparently the French Catholics that made up the majority of the Quebec population, and by default Canada's population, had it pretty good under British rule and felt they would lose those privileges if they joined the union. With things settled and the treaty signed Alfred and Fred returned home to begin the process of forming a proper government, both looked back at their brothers as they left hoping that one day they could all be a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Arthur is a real jerk in this isn't he. Expect more of the same. And yay! I finally got Prussia in here, joyness. Anyway please review, it makes me happy.


	6. Chapter 5 Imprisoned

While the American Revolution was happening Madeline found herself left in London, usually with Oliver tasked with watching her. Despite her anger at being treated like a prisoner she actually found herself getting to know the darker side of England and enjoying his company, as long as she didn't try any of his sweet treats. He was usually very cheerful and kind, rarely raising his voice at her, simply scolding her when she did something she wasn't supposed to. However since during the war Arthur was usually out on business Oliver was also the first of the two to witness Madeline having a nightmare. The two had just gone to bed a few hours earlier and it was now nearing midnight when Oliver heard a loud scream pierce through the night, waking him from his sleep. At first he didn't know what could have caused it but eventually another scream shocked through the dark and Oliver found himself scrambling to Madeline's room, thinking someone was attacking the girl.

When he reached her room and took in what was happening he found himself at a loss as to what to do. Madeline was tangled in her bedding screaming and crying out in nonsense words, thrashing about as if trying to defend herself from something. Oliver just stood there, unsure what to do until a maid pushed past him and into the room reaching out to hold the girl and trying to sooth her. Madeline continued to thrash about as the maid attempted to untangle her and calm her all at once. Eventually Oliver came to his wits and moved forward to help in the untangling. After what seemed like hours of the maid holding and rocking Madeline, soothing her, she finally calmed down and fell back asleep leaving Oliver to ponder on what could have caused such a night terror.

Oliver had intended to tell Arthur of the event but with things as chaotic as they were with the American Revolution still happening he found himself unable to and eventually it slipped his mind. That is until it happened again several years after the revolution was ended and Arthur was home more often. In fact he was home the night it happened. Just like the previous time it was several hours into the night when a scream woke the two nation representatives. This time Oliver was quicker to react, remember what this was from when it had happened last time. As he ran past Arthur's room to get to Madeline he caught his twin's eyes and simply told him, "Madeline's having another night terror."

Arthur was soon following after and the two entered the room to see Madeline thrashing and screaming in some language neither recognized. Arthur didn't hesitate as Oliver had the first time he witnessed one of these events and was soon wrapping the girl in his arms and whispering soothing words to her. She fought his grip and cried out more before Oliver was growing fed up with the whole thing and walked over and slapped her. The jolt ceased her screaming and had her blinking her eyes open to look up at the older man. A hand reached up and rubbed her cheek where the stinging hand had made contact.

"There, no more nightmare."

Madeline blinked back her tears as Oliver smiled at her. Odd as it seemed to her she didn't feel the slap had been malicious and had simply been Oliver's way of trying to help her. It had hurt but it had woken her up and dragged her from the nightmare that plagued her.

"Thank you, Oliver."

"You're welcome Madeline, now back to bed. It is very late at night."

Madeline nodded and Arthur released her as she moved to lay back down in her bed. Oliver was soon dragging Arthur from the room.

"How often does she have these nightmares?"

"Hmm, well I'm not sure, this is only the second one since she got here. Maybe we should ask Jean or Francis, they had her for much longer."

Arthur frowned, but nodded. "I'll write the frog first thing in the morning about this, as much as I hate to ask for his help on this he may know more about these than we do."

The two went quickly to bed and in the morning Arthur kept to his word and wrote Francis about the nightmare. It was about two weeks later when a reply was received in the form of Francis showing up on Arthur's and Oliver's doorstep. He was scowling when Oliver answered the door, causing the perkier man to shrink back slightly before inviting him in. The two went into the parlor where Madeline was serving Arthur his tea. When she saw Francis she was a bit surprised to see him but quickly recovered herself.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy! Ah, I will get another setting for tea." And with that she bustled off to get another setting as Oliver and Francis settled themselves into the other seats in the room.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Frog?"

"Hmph, I received your letter. I do not know which shocked me more, that you separated her from her brothers or that it took you this long to learn about her nightmares."

Arthur raises a brow as he sips his tea. "So you are aware of them? I simply wanted to know with what frequency she has them and if anything can be done to stop them. You didn't need to travel all the way here just for that."

"Mon dieu, Arthur! Her brothers were always the best thing for settling her after she suffered one. They calmed her down more easily than anyone else could. As for how often to expect them I would say at least once every five years. And no there is no way to predict them or stop them from happening. My suggestion is let her go back to living with Matthieu and Alain, they will be able to help her with this."

Arthur scoffs. "That will not be necessary. Oliver has found a way to snap her out of it when she has one, so she won't be needing her brothers for that. Aside from that do have any idea what she is screaming about? I can make no sense of her cries and it doesn't sound like its in English."

Francis shrugs, "I was never able to decipher it myself, it is not French, of that I am certain."

"Who's 'Hilde' then?" Both men look over to Oliver who shrinks behind his tea cup. "It was the only thing I could make out from her screaming. It sounded like a name."

"Je voudrais bien savoir, I have heard her call the name out as well. Whoever it is she knew them before she met Jean and I. Her missing sister perhaps? But the name isn't from a native tribe."

"No it sounds European, German perhaps?"

"There were a few Prussian settlements weren't there?"

"Ah, oui, but they were never very large."

"Why don't we ask her?"

"I have tried that as well. She generally stays tight lipped and avoids the subject at all costs. Whatever happened between Madeline and this Hilde person was very painful for her and she doesn't like to speak about it."

The three continue to talk and theorize about the cause of the nightmares and who Hilde is. Eventually Francis excuses himself and leaves. Madeline never did return with another tea setting for the Frenchman, she had heard what they were discussing and fled to her room, tears falling from her eyes as she collapsed onto her bed. She hadn't wanted to walk in there while they all talked about her and her past. Eventually she had cried herself to sleep.

That was how she spent her time as Arthur's hostage against her brothers. Meanwhile across the Atlantic things between the United States of America and Canada were heating up as America began to form its concept of Manifest Destiny and decided to try to take advantage of the war in Europe started by Napoleon. They declared war on the British Empire in retaliation for the press-ganging of sailors onto British ships. They also felt threatened by the position Canada granted to the British in launching a land based attack against the young nation. And while Alfred and Fred argued that their brothers would never allow something like that to happen it kept getting thrown in their faces that their brothers had refused every attempt to get them to join. Eventually their boss, fed up with the two refusing to act, ordered the two to join the force that would invade and take York, they were ordered to force their brothers to join with them.

"Tie them to you by whatever means are available to you."

"Sir!"

"They're our brothers!"

"Right now they are our enemies. They are too dangerous to not have under our control. Bring them into the union. I know how that works, I expect you both to do as you are ordered."

Both brothers kept their mouths shut after that, angry at what they were being ordered to do. Despite their lack of enthusiasm in the matter the men they were assigned to fight alongside did not lack it. When they reached York and took the city the overly enthusiastic soldiers began burning buildings, looting and vandalising. It was not planned for and it took several days to get under control. In the chaos Matthew and Allen found themselves captured by their brothers and taken to their tent. The event that followed changed all four and it was silently agreed that none of them would tell Madeline of what occurred in that tent. As for the changes in the brothers. Matthew found himself no longer so easy to upset, he had seen that he was not treated as an equal by any of his brothers when he realised what Allen, Alfred and Fred did to protect him. Allen sunk into himself, introverting to the point he barely spoke a kind word if any at all. He spent his days after that brooding, or so it seemed. In all honesty he felt disgusted with himself and was quick to jump in fright at the littlest things. But Matthew was always there to support him and reassure him that he was safe, the two bonded more deeply and one was rarely seen without the other. It was a different story for Alfred and Fred. The two began to bicker more easily, neither truly blaming the other for what had happened, but both believing they could have stopped it if they had just tried.

The worst part of the building tension between Alfred and Fred was that their nation began to feel it as the northern states began to push the southern states to abolish slavery. The divide between north and south seemed to parallel as Alfred and Fred found it harder and harder to work together as they once had. When war finally broke out the two went to different sides, angry and bitter toward one another. What would have probably shocked any that knew the pair the most was the sides they decided to take in this conflict. Fred sided with the Union, something in him told him that if this war played out in the worst case scenario that it would hurt them both as much as Madeline. He found himself haunted by memories of seeing her waking up screaming for a sister she never spoke of, he didn't want that for either of them and so he fought to keep them whole.

Alfred sided with the Confederacy out of some twisted sense of justice and self hatred. He had never forgiven himself for the act they had played out against Allen and he felt his only source of retribution was the self inflicted suicide of his nation. He was easily swayed to join with the states that claimed succession from the union, forming the Confederate States of America. As the war raged on Alfred and Fred took the fight to a personal level, seeking one another out. They would cast aside their weapons and duke it out with their fists, shouting insults and screaming obscenities at one another. Eventually Fred managed to pin Alfred during one of these brawls.

"Why? Why are you fighting so hard to die! Madeline wouldn't want to see us like this. She's always told us we need to work together and talk things out, not fight like this. So why are you letting this happen to us. I don't want to hurt you Alfred, I don't want to be without. I see what that's done to Madeline!"

That last line had Alfred stopping in his struggles to free himself of Fred's tight grip.

"She won't even talk about it, but... I get this feeling Al, this feeling that something will be very wrong soon if this continues. That one of us won't be here anymore if the Confederacy wins. Please Alfred, think about what this is doing to us, to the nation."

And Alfred did think about it. He thought about how during all of the fighting he hadn't really realized how he had felt that same thing. It was why he wasn't worried about what would happen to Fred, because he had felt somewhere deep down that if their nation ceased to exist at the end of all of this that he wouldn't stop Fred. Stop him from doing what, he wondered.

After that the north began to win more consistently until the south gave up the fight and rejoined the union. Alfred returned to Washington with Fred and the two began to work out their problems that had been getting pushed aside in favor of fighting. After Lincoln was assassinated they both decided that living so close to the stressful cause of many of their arguments would not help them and moved out west where they built a cattle ranch and settled into the peaceful life of a frontier cowboy.

Back in London, Oliver was realising how much Madeline's presence in her brothers' lives had acted as a stabilizer. he knew of Arthur's jealousy that the North American brothers shared such a close bond that he didn't even have with his own siblings, let alone his twin. With the American Civil War settled Oliver set about convincing the queen to grant Canada a form of independence, asking her to unite the provinces and territories under a single government and allowing it to have control over domestic policy. It was the creation of a commonwealth, since their foreign policy would still belong to the crown and thus their economy would help to stabilize Britain's own. At the same time he slowly managed to get Madeline's things gathered together before hurriedly escaping with her to Canada. Madeline had been confused when Oliver had all but kidnapped her and boarded a ship with her, but he was quick to answer when she asked.

"They need you, and you need them. I know you know what's just been happening in America and Canada has changed too. Arthur has been jealous all this time of how you managed to unify your brothers. It scared him that they could work together so easily, especially when it involved you and making you happy. So I'm taking you back to them."

Madeline had stared at Oliver like he had grown a second head before happily jumping and giving him a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Oliver. Arthur is at a loss by never taking the time to get to know you."

He hugs her back and after several weeks at sea they reach Canada. Madeline is ecstatic to surprise her brothers, only just slowing down for Oliver to direct her to where they now lived. When they arrived at the house Madeline had knocked and bounced impatiently as she waited for the door to be answered. Allen had been the one to answer her call and she wasted no time in jumping onto him in a hug which he returned once the shock of seeing her had worn off. The first thing MAdeline noticed was how much he had grown, instead of the gangly 14 year old looking boy she had left behind here was a lean 17 year old, just begin to reach full manhood. Matthew hadn't been far behind in searching out the commotion and was soon greeted by his own hug. Madeline could tell that Matthew was filling out nicely as well and she was so proud of both her brothers. Oliver was quick to explain the situation to the Canadians, even informing them of their impending independence. he warned them that Arthur may make an attempt to steal away Madeline once again, and since he could not grant them complete independence from the crown Arthur would have every right to take her once again.

"We'll send her to stay with Alfred and Fred."

"They'll keep her safe from Arthur."

Oliver nods and hurries back to the port to make passage on another ship leaving Madeline with her brothers.

"I've missed you two so much."

"We've missed you too." Allen had gotten his arms back around her and was holding her tightly once again. She let him while Matthew stood back and watched.

"I guess we'll leave in the morning to take you to Alfred and Fred."

Madeline almost misses the feeling of Allen tensing slightly at their brothers' names.

"Right, of course."

"Allen, you don't have to come. I can take her down myself."

"I, yes." He tightens his hold for a moment on Madeline and she seems confused by the brothers' actions.

"Why won't he come with us?"

"Uh, well one of us needs to stay here for work. Since Oliver said he was getting us out independence, that's a lot of work to do."

Madeline doesn't look convinced but drops the subject. Shortly after they are sitting down to dinner and then going off to bed. The next morning Matthew was up and preparing his horse to take them to wherever Alfred and Fred could be found, they had explained to her how the two had left Washington in order to renew their bond as brothers and were somewhere out in their western frontier running a cattle ranch. Once the horse was saddled and packed with the supplies they would need Matthew mounted and then helped Madeline to settle in behind him.

"I shouldn't be gone long. Remember you still have Nanuq if you need him and don't over exert yourself."

Madeline watched as the two said their farewells, nearly blushing as she realised it looked more like a parting between lovers, with gentle fingertips lingering here or there. Shaking her head she put it out of her mind, they were just brothers. She gave Allen a smile as they set off and watched him retreat into the distance before watching as he went back inside the house. She was worried about how much he and Matthew had changed, almost like they had reversed themselves, but neither seemed to want to talk about it.

It took Madeline and Matthew just under a week of travel before they reached a ranch house with a coral that seemed to see regular use, though was currently empty. Matthew rode his horse up to the house where a hitching post stood. He dismounted and Madeline was able to see that someone was lounging on the porch of the house with a large brimmed hat pulled down over his face.

"If you're here for a job, we're full up on hands right now. I here the Jenkins' are hirin' though."

"I'm not here for a job, I'm here to talk to my brothers."

The man on the porch brings a hand up to raise the brim of his hat, revealing a seventeen year old with red eyes and black hair. He smirked when he saw Matthew.

"Well, hello there Mattie. I'd get up and greet ya but I gone and got thrown from my horse the other day when he was spooked by a rattler. Broke my leg in the fall."

It seemed Fred hadn't noticed Madeline yet as he hadn't said anything to her, but when she heard he had broken his leg she gasped and ran right up to him, nearly knocking him out of his chair and earning a hiss of pain as she jostled his leg.

"Fred! How could you be so careless!"

It took him a moment to realize who was now hugging him so tightly but once he did he was returning that hug.

"Madeline!" He pulls her up to him more tightly, smiling. "Why are you here? How?"

"Matthew brought me."

"And I brought her because it's safer for her here, where Arthur can't drag her away."

Fred's grip seems to tighten slightly on his sister and she pats his back reassuringly. "We won't let her be taken away like that again, I can promise you that Matthew."

Madeline smiles at her brothers.

"I guess I had better hobble inside and let Miss Margaret know we're having company."

Fred let Madeline go and moved to get up, Matthew was there and helped him to his feet giving him a shoulder to lean on as he made his way inside. Madeline hovered around the two until they got inside.

"Miss Margaret, we have company."

"Fred, you should be resting your leg."

A woman came out of another room, presumably the kitchen, as Fred was settled into a chair at the table.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Miss Margaret this is my brother Matthew and sister Madeline."

"Oh! It's good to meet the two of you, will you be staying long."

Matthew smiles and shakes his head slightly. "I'm afraid I can't stay long. I really just came to drop Madeline off."

"Oh, but it will be dark soon. Wouldn't it be best to wait till morning?"

Matthew smiles and ducks his head. "I suppose you're right. It would be nice to see Alfred again and catch up a bit."

"Wonderful. I'll make sure we have enough. Madeline would you like to help me?"

Madeline smiles and nods happily. "Of course." Madeline disappears into the kitchen with Margaret

"So where's Alfred?"

"Out with the hands rounding up the cattle. I would have been out with them but," He motions to his splinted leg.

"Right, he'll be back soon?"

"Yeah, sun is going down soon, they'll all be back in a bit. Miss Margaret's going to make Madeline happy by putting her to work helping her with all the housekeeping."

The brothers share a smile.

"That will make her happy."

Not too much later the house was filling with the aroma of a well cooked meal and Matthew and Fred were chatting in the dining room when Alfred and the ranch hands came in.

"Hey Fred, we got us a visitor, I dun seen that horse out on the post."

Matthew raises a brow as he listens to his brother's speech.

"Well that was a proper butchering of the English language. Oliver would be so proud."

"Mattie!" Alfred is soon rushing over to Matthew and picking him up in a tight hug.

"Hello Alfred."

Alfred set his brother down and holds him back at arms length with a wide grin.

"So what brings you all the way down here? I thought Arthur..."

"Arthur isn't a problem. Actually I'm here with Madeline."

"She'll be staying with us, she's in with Miss Margaret right now helping get dinner ready."

Right as he says that Madeline comes out of the kitchen with a triangle.

"Maddie!"

"Alfred!" She smiles at him. "Give me just a moment, Miss Margaret asked me to call everyone in for dinner." She goes to the door and rings the triangle, soon four more men come in all decked out in western wear and taking off their hats to hang on the rack by the door.

"Hey, Fred, who's the little missy?"

"Did Miss Margaret get a helper?"

Madeline was making her way past the rowdy boys and back to the kitchen as Miss Margaret was coming out with a pot.

"Ah, Madeline would you be a dear and get the biscuits and rolls?"

"Of course Miss Margaret."

The boys all settle in around the table, two of them grabbing extra chairs for Matthew and Madeline as Madeline helps with bringing out the food and setting the table. Before long they are all settled in around the table and chatting happily. Madeline and Matthew are introduced to those that don't know them and the rowdy hands were all pleased to learn that Madeline would be staying with them on the ranch. The next morning Matthew saddled up and said his farewells before leaving for his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so we have arrived at the year 1867 the year Canada gained his nationhood. Anyway if anyone wants to know what happened between the brothers I am posting a side chapter for that scene on my alternate posting site, yourfanfiction, since the scene is not appropriate for this site. Anyway please review, seriously I want some reviews, please.


	7. Chapter 6 Wild West and WW1

The weeks following Matthew's departure from the ranch showed Madeline settling into life there. She was often found helping Miss Margaret in the kitchen or curled up with a book on the porch. She eventually found herself curious about the tricks she would often see the hands doing in their free time and soon was asking Alfred and Fred to teach her some of them. The two laughed but took her into town and got her a horse and some new clothes for riding. The horse they got her was a brown and creme pinto just tall enough to not be a pony. As for her new riding wardrobe, a light blouse and wide pants that almost looked like a skirt that came to the middle of her calves. Sturdy boots completed the look. It didn't take her long to relearn how to ride and given it was western style, with the horn on the saddle, instead of the English style she had learned so many years ago, she felt she was doing rather well.

Now that she had a horse of her own Madeline could be found riding out to the far reaches of the ranch and sometimes as far as the nearby gorge, though both Alfred and Fred warned her about going out there alone since it was a known hang-out for bandits and the like. Though she apparently paid little attention to their warnings in general, frustrating both as they realized that spending around a hundred years cooped up in London, unable to leave Arthur's estate there, had led to her wandering behavior. Eventually Fred grew fed up with his worrying and got Madeline a gun, teaching her to use it. He was surprised that once she got used to the weapon she was actually a pretty good shot, but it had the desired effect of reducing his and Alfred's worry for her when she wandered from the ranch in search of whatever it was she sought.

So it was that Madeline found herself in Abilene, Kansas in 1871. She was there by herself, she often went on trips out to the various towns without her brothers knowing, and found herself witness to an odd confrontation. Hickock, a notable lawman in the town was walking up to one of the newly arrived cowhands, she assumed he was newly arrived since he was openly carrying his pistols in a town whose law stated it was illegal. As she hitched her horse to the post outside the saloon she watched as Hickock asked the cowhand to hand over his weapons, he did with a clearly disgruntled shake of his head before heading into the saloon passed Madeline. Despite the law Madeline discreetly check her own pistol to check that it was secure. Unlike the cowhand Madeline knew the law in this town and had concealed her gun, knowing how her brothers would react if she was caught without it. And to be honest, who in their right mind would think a twelve year old girl would be carrying a gun, let alone be able to use it.

That in mind Madeline made her way into the saloon and up to the bar. When she first gained the attention of the barman he simply stared at her and blinked in confusion before she let out a huff of frustration.

"Bottle of rye and a glass." She tossed down a few coins to secure her order.

"Don't you think you're a bit young to be drinking miss?"

"I'm paying aren't I? Don't worry about me I'm older than I look."

Not entirely convinced the barman got her the bottle and glass, taking her money and watching her find herself a table before pulling out a deck of cards and settling in.

Her interaction with the barman had gained her some attention and snickers from the cowhands, the same ones she had seen entering the saloon, and one of them was soon elbowing another and trying to convince him to go over to see what the little miss was up to. Eventually he made his way over and Madeline looked up to see the man whose pistols Hickock had confiscated earlier.

"Hey there Missy, you play?" he motions to the cards she is shuffling.

"When I have someone willing to play with me, solitare isn't really my game." She pours some of the liquor into the glass before motioning to the seat across from her. "Care to try your luck?"

"You sure got some game there. Alright I'm in."

Madeline begins to shuffle some more, "Your friends want to play too?"

The cowhand waves over his friends. Only two others come over, the rest frown and grumble about easy pickings. Madeline begins to deal out after letting one of the others cut the deck. She learns their names are Mannen Clemments, Wesley Clemmens and and John Burdock and the four are soon deeply embedded in their game of poker. After several rounds Madeline is clearly winning and it is frustrating her companions. Admittedly she hadn't won every game but she had most of their money by this point and they were not happy about it.

After another win by Madeline, Wesley was growing frustrated to the point of slamming his hand down on top of the cards Madeline was gathering.

"You sure have gone and euchered, the lot of us"

"Are you saying I've chiseled ya? I don't bilk no one. You put that spoke in your own wheel by thinking you could scoop me just cause I'm between hay and grass." Madeline stood up, bracing herself on the table as the alcohol she'd been drinking was effecting her by this point. Just as it looks like a brawl will break out at the table the saloon doors are thrown open with a bang and two men step in, one with dark hair and red eyes, the other brown haired with green eyes.

The dark haired man grumbles as he walks over to the table Madeline is at with the three men she'd been playing poker with, locking his eyes with her.

"Madeline." His voice is stern and he glances at the angry men around the table she is at.

"What do ya want Fred, I'm busy."

Fred brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I would ask what you're doing but its rather obvious. George!" He turns to the man he came in with. "Get her horse, she's not in a condition to ride home on her own." Turning back to his sister Fred steps around the table toward her, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't just taking her out of her, she's got our money." It was Mannen that had stopped Fred and the glare he turned on the unsuspecting man was cold enough to freeze.

"If she took your money in a game of poker she won it fairly, now pull in your horns and let me take her home before she takes you for all you got."

He brushes the hand off his shoulder and moves toward Madeline, who had taken the time to gather her winnings knowing she couldn't win against Fred. When her brother reaches her he puts an arm across her shoulders to steady her as she half stumbles, half walks through the saloon. Just as they are leaving Fred looks back over his shoulder.

"Next time don't think appearances are everything. If someone comes in looking like easy prey, they usually aren't."

With that the siblings leave the saloon and Fred helps Madeline onto his horse before saddling up behind her. During the long ride back to the ranch Madeline begins to doze off as the rye she'd been drinking settles in more deeply. Its quite late when they arrive back at the ranch and Alfred is there waiting. He seems a bit worried, but when Fred motions him over he comes and finds himself being handed Madeline.

"She was drinking and playing poker in Abilene. The ride back put her to sleep."

"I don't understand her sometimes."

"Yeah, well she was winning and about to get into a fight when I got there. Why don't you take her up to bed and I'll get the horses put away. Come on George."

the two men head off to put away the horses while Alfred carries Madeline to her room, tucking her in for the night.

Unfortunately for Alfred and Fred's nerves this was far from the first or last time Madeline did this sort of thing. She would regularly go into cow towns and swindle the cowhands of their earnings, though she never cheated. What did surprise both her brothers was how well she generally could hold her liquor. Despite her size she could usually keep up with the men she drank with, which earned her a reputation in the saloons as 'Ace-High' Maddie. The barmen at the saloons usually found great amusement in seeing people unfamiliar with her challenging her to a game and losing. Quite often this would lead to someone claiming she had cheated somehow and demanding their money back, with hers as compensation. She usually had enough people that knew her and would back her up when this happened that she didn't lose many of those fights. There was also the occasional time one of her brothers would show up and take her home, regardless of how well she was doing.

Once she was being picked up by Alfred when the man she had been playing decided he wanted his money back before they left and made a move. Alfred hadn't even taken his arm from Madeline's shoulders and only used his free arm to toss the poor fellow across the room. Madeline had giggled as the crowd then parted for them and she was led out by her brother. Needless to say when she returned to that particular saloon nobody picked a fight with her as the regulars warned those that didn't know her.

With her traveling and infamous behavior Madeline found herself meeting several people that would go down in history, sometimes she found herself getting tangled up in their stories, though she always declined taking credit when one of them would congratulate her for her marksmanship. Even so, eventually the days of the wild west began to fade and Alfred and Fred were called back to Washington by their boss. They were needed to deal with Hawaii, which was asking for help in dealing with an internal political problem. Apparently the king had been forced by the white minority to sign in a new constitution. When they arrived in Washington the siblings were informed that at least one of them would need to make the trip out to Hawaii to deal with the things and act as a third party in negotiations, as it seems that the old king had recently died and his heir was calling to sign in a new constitution. Between the two brothers it was decided that Fred was the better candidate for the trip and he was soon departing for the west coast in order to board a ship for the south Pacific and Hawaii.

When Fred arrived in Hawaii he was greeted by a small welcoming party and served dinner by a leading member of a group claiming to be a committee of safety. Fred immediately found himself not liking this group as they tried to convince him to ask for the annexation of Hawaii by the United States. It wasn't until his second day that he managed to get away from the white led committee and introduce himself to the new queen. It was while he was introducing himself that he took notice of the two young men flanking the queen, both were average height for a fifteen year old and had asian features. One had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes while the other had ashen colored hair and light brown eyes that seemed more yellow, like molten rock. He figured they must be the personifications,and the two he really had come to talk to about this whole annexation thing. It took him several months of work in order to gain a meeting with the two personifications and he admittedly was shocked by how it progressed. The dark haired young man, Ailana, seemed pleasant enough, polite and cordial he spoke with Fred about how he felt about everything that was happening. His brother, Makaha, was his exact opposite and took every opportunity to insult both his brother and Fred. It honestly bothered Fred and when he finally got fed up with Makaha's attitude he shouted at him, slamming a fist onto the table separating them, demanding an answer.

"Like you do not know what it is like to have to put up with some nitwit 'twin'? I am well aware that you must have one of your own. If it were possible would you not try to get rid of the nuisance?"

"No, Alfred may be annoying at times but he's still my brother."

"Che, it doesn't matter anyway, we can't kill them, they just come back."

Fred had looked over to Ailana and seen his nod at the dark threat his twin had just spoken of. It disgusted him that despite the two sharing so much of their lives that they could hate each other so deeply. Not long after that meeting he was sent word that the US would be annexing the kingdom of Hawaii. Fred tried to get a message back to Washington in time to stop the signing of the bill into law, but he was not fast enough and by the time his plea reached Washington it was too late. Fred returned from his trip and immediately sought out Alfred, hugging him tightly. Alfred was confused at first but patted Fred on a the back a few times before pointing out Madeline was giving them weird looks. The words had just left his lips when Fred had switched over to Madeline, picking her up and whispering 'thank you's to her over and over again, confusing the girl beyond what she had been before.

"Fred what is going on?"

"Ugh, it was horrible. I know we've all seen how the Europeans deal with their own twins but really. Ailana and Makaha seem to hate each other so much. They even admitted to trying to kill one another."

Madeline went pale and it wasn't missed by her brothers. They were quick to assure her that neither of them would even think of such a thing. Madeline managed to crack a smile eventually though they could tell something was still bothering her.

As time moved forward into the 20th century Madeline began to become more and more excited for the Pan American Exposition taking place in Buffalo in 1901. Alfred and Fred found they couldn't stop smiling when their sister would get so excited over the fair. Admittedly it wasn't the idea behind the fair but more that Matthew and Allen would be there, and despite having been able to meet them at the fair in 1893 in Chicago, neither Alfred nor Fred had been free to attend. So to her, this particular fair was like a family reunion and she found herself giddy with the idea of all five of them being together as a family once again.

The time of the fair finally arrived and Madeline was all but dragging her two brothers to the train and then through the crowds. Matthew and Allen were to arrive the day after them at the site of the fair and Madeline made sure Alfred and Fred reserved rooms for their brothers at the hotel so they could all stay together. They got three rooms in the Lenox Hotel. One would be for Madeline while the other two would be for Matthew, Allen, Alfred, and Fred. Once they had settled into their rooms the siblings wandered the grounds of the fair and found dinner at one of the vendors set up around the fairgrounds. The next day they went to the train station to wait for Matthew and Allen's train to arrive. When it finally pulled into the station Madeline rushed to hug her brothers while the four men stood awkwardly around each other. Madeline though was too excited to have the family together once again and took Allen's hand to drag him off to the hotel, leaving Matthew, Alfred and Fred behind.

"You know, he doesn't hate you. He's just, he hasn't been the same since then."

"You've changed too, Mattie."

Matthew nods at Alfred's statement and the three brothers follow after their other two siblings. Eventually they all make it to the hotel and Matthew and Allen settle their things into their shared room before they all head out to explore the fairgrounds. The siblings were all soon acting like eager children. When they came across a vendor that had set up a game of bottle rings Matthew grinned at Alfred and Fred as he saw Madeline eyeing a large stuffed elephant. He also noted how Allen seemed to keep glancing at a smaller stuffed dog toy. He paid the vendor for several tosses and soon had managed to win both the elephant and the dog. He handed the elephant to Madeline who smiled up at him happily, and then handed the dog to Allen, who was blushing brightly. For the rest of the day Alfred and Fred were stopping at every game and trying to win something for Madeline as well, they eventually come across a strongman game and both are able to get the top prize for Madeline, grinning boastfully at Matthew, who just grins back at them while standing beside Allen. They eventually retire for the night and spend the rest of their time at the fair going through the many exhibits.

Eventually their time there comes to an end and the siblings part ways with many hugs and farewells. On the train back to Canada Allen settles himself in beside Matthew. He is holding the stuffed dog in his lap as he leans over and rests his head on his brother's shoulder.

"I never got to say thank you for the dog."

Matthew smiles and turns to Allen, he is about to open his mouth to say something to him when he is cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own. Allen pulls back from the kiss with a smile.

"Thank you."

Years passed and in Europe tensions rose before war broke out. Canada was pulled into the fighting by England as it was still under the rule of the monarch. Matthew was not happy to be dragged into a war he and Allen had nothing to do with and when the two arrived in Europe he told Arthur he could make him fight as much as he wanted but Allen was to stay back from the front lines. Arthur had protested a bit but a few angry glares from Matthew and the reminder that Allen had already fought in a war at much too young an age had Arthur backing down.

Madeline heard about her brother's being drafted into the war effort and begged Alfred and Fred to let her help, they eventually gave in. Sending her to France, since they trusted him to not let anything happen to Madeline and for him to keep her presence from Arthur, to serve in a hospital as a nurse. It would be several years into the war before Alfred and Fred would join the war.

While working as a nurse Madeline found she wasn't looked down on for looking so young. Hands were needed and hers were as good as any.

One day an officer was making rounds around the hospital Madeline was in and asking if anyone spoke German. Madeline stepped forward and said she spoke some, which was good enough for the officer as he soon was pulling her along and speaking rapidly to inform her of a prisoner they had captured. He was a high ranking Prussian officer that had been wounded in the leg. They wanted to keep him alive for questioning but needed a nurse to tend to him. One of the officers in charge of the prisoner had suggested getting a nurse that spoke German to gain his trust and maybe get him to spill all his secrets. Madeline rolled her eyes at the plan but agreed to be the nurse that would tend to the prisoner. She was soon brought to a guarded room and shown inside, she was a bit taken aback by the prisoner's appearance. His white hair and red eyes met her own as she stepped in and she saw him frown and look up at the officer behind her.

"Miss, please introduce yourself."

"Ah, of course. Hello, my name is Madeline. I will be working as your nurse while you are here."

The albino raises a brow at Madeline, hearing her speak German.

"Your German is pretty good there Birdie, where did you learn it?"

Madeline glances to the officer who motions for her to go on, which she does. "My guardian taught me many languages. He felt it was good for me to understand how other cultures communicated." Not a complete lie, Oliver had taught her German, Russian and Italian while she was held in London, mostly to annoy Arthur, but it was now coming in handy.

They chatted for a little longer before the officer decided they had spoken long enough and ushered Madeline from the room, he instructed her and the guards that she would bring meals by twice a day and change his bandages in the evening. Madeline nodded in understanding before returning to her rounds of her other patients. Over the next several days Madeline visits the prisoner as asked of her and learns eventually that his name was Gilbert. Madeline begins to enjoy her visits with him as she is encouraged to talk with him, in hopes he will divulge important information.

Gilbert meanwhile is enjoying his stay in the hospital. He had expected to be sent to prison camp, but was surprised they treated him so well. another surprise had been his cute nurse that reminded him of Gilbird. He figured in a few years she would be a beauty, once she had grown up some. She was still cute and he loved hearing her speak German, somehow she made the harsh language soft and gentle. So maybe he found himself making plans to find her in a few years, when she was older, and courting her properly.

It was maybe a week after Gilbert had been brought in that Madeline noticed his bandages were slightly askew, as if they had been unwrapped and rewrapped by someone that didn't quite know what they were doing. Frowning she worked to change the bandages and clean the wound. When the wound was exposed Madeline began to get suspicious as it was different than it had been. Cleaning it and rebandaging the wound she glanced up at a commotion in the hall, eventually recognizing Alfred's voice.

Gilbert noticed how his little nurse seemed to grow suspicious of his wound while bandaging it. When he heard the commotion in the hall his ears perked up until he realized he recognized the voice. It was one of those American kids he had trained years ago. He almost panicked, knowing he'd be exposed and things would be very different for him should he be discovered. Knowing that he grabbed Madeline's scissors from her tray and pulled Madeline to himself, with a harsh whisper of sorry, just as the door to his room is opened and an angry blonde is standing in it.

"Madeline!"

Gilbert hadn't been expecting the kid to know his nurse, that was surprising but helpful.

"Hallo Alfred, don't come too close or the little birdie will find it rather difficult to breath." He motions with the scissors he held to Madeline's exposed neck. She tries to struggle but he is clearly overpowering her.

"Let her go Gilbert, now. My sister has nothing to do with this."

That was a shock, so his little nurse was the sister Alfred and Fred had talked about so fondly while he trained them. Gilbert suppressed the need to gulp at the realization. He was well aware how much she meant to the man.

"If I let her go, there's no way you'd let me get out of here."

Madeline seemed to stiffen when it was made clear she was being used as a hostage, again. she began to grow angrier before ramming her elbow back into Gilbert's wounded leg, causing him to gasp out in pain. This allowed her to escape his grasp.

"Jerk!" She quickly scrambled away, scowling at the Prussian. However when she saw how much pain he was genuinely in she softened it and glanced to Alfred.

Alfred meanwhile had moved closer to Madeline after her escape from Gilbert's grasp. "Madeline, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alfred." She turned to look up at him. "Please don't be too harsh on him." her kind words had Alfred confused and Gilbert glancing up at her in surprise.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "I can't promise much Maddie, now that we know who we have, well he's going to be moved somewhere more secure. There's nothing I can do about it." Alfred sees Madeline looking ready to say something and jumps in before she can even ask. "And no, you can't get transferred with him. It's too dangerous for you to have even been given this assignment."

"So that's why you came storming in here. Look, I can handle myself, we both know this."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change that Fred and I worry for you."

After a bit more was discussed Alfred leaves to arrange for Gilbert's transport, which will be in a few more days. Gilbert had also been handcuffed to the bed frame so he couldn't make any more attacks against Madeline. He watched her as she gathered her supplies and left. He half expected that to be the last he saw of her so he was surprised when the next morning she was there with his breakfast and to feed it to him. The two continued to chat during Madeline's visit and found that now that they didn't have to keep a part of themselves secret from the other they actually got along rather well. Gilbert still harbored his plan to wait until Madeline had aged some and then to court her, even more so now that he knew it could last between them. It was the evening before Gilbert was to be transferred that another commotion drew attention from Madeline's work of checking Gilbert's wound to the hallway outside the room. Both Madeline and Gilbert jumped slightly when the door was thrown open and a tall buff blonde was standing there. He glared at Madeline, who squeaked and went to move around the bed. The tall blonde though wouldn't have it and grabbed her by the arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Ludwig, brother. She's just the nurse tending to me in here."

Ludwig looks over to his brother but doesn't release Madeline.

"S'il vous plait. I won't say anything, let me go. Please."

Gilbert barely hides his shock at how Madeline is acting, but picks up on it quickly.

"She doesn't even speak German."

Ludwig looks at the simpering girl he is holding and sighs, not losing his angry look though. "Do you have the key? Uncuff my brother."

He thrusts her toward Gilbert and she stumbles slightly but pulls out the key to his cuffs and releases Gilbert.

"Brother, secure her in your place so she can't go running for help once we leave."

"Ja." Gilbert takes the cuffs and Madeline's wrist, gently securing her in his place.

"Hurry up brother." Ludwig heads into the hall as Gilbert remains by Madeline.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright. Thank you." Madeline reaches up and pulls his face towards her, lightly touching her lips to his before pulling back with a light blush. Gilbert stares at her dumbfounded for a moment before standing and leaving. Both hoped they'd see one another again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone else pick up on the Canadacest in the last chapter? Also I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out, life came out of nowhere and prevented me from working on this like I had been, that and researching all the historical stuff I needed for this was a really hard trial. don't get me wrong I loved doing the research, found a lot of nifty new facts, but tedious. especially the wild west gunmen I needed for this. Ugh, I swear I looked at over a hundred profiles and had three or four outlines for that section based on different encounters Madeline could have had. Anyway I hope you are enjoying this so far and please review or Allen will make Matthew sleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 7 Harsh Reality

When Alfred had come to transfer Gilbert he was angered to find Madeline secured to his bed in his place. He quickly interrogated her before being assured he hadn't done anything to her, he just hadn't wanted her stopping him from escaping. Pacified he had quickly arranged for Madeline to return home, claiming it was too dangerous for her in Europe. As the war came to an end, Madeline found herself waiting for her brothers' safe return. When all was said and done they did return home. Matthew and Allen were even rather happy to share that they had worked out with Arthur to be one step closer to true independence, as were many others in the British Commonwealth. Overall North America seemed to come out of things rather well and the twenties took off without much effort.

Though, needless to say, Madeline was not happy about prohibition. Even though it had been decades since she had roamed the old west she still enjoyed a good drink every now and then and prohibition made that more difficult. Which led her to be rather unhappy when Alfred and Fred brought Matthew and Allen in to keep her away from the speakeasies and mafia men.

"You weren't stopping me when we lived out West."

"That was different, times were different."

"Don't give me that Fred."

"Look Maddie, its really not safe. That stuff is bad for you, it could really mess you up."

"People have died drinking that shit."

"Allen, I can't die."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yeah Matt's right, not like we've ever tested that theory."

Madeline pouts but her brothers manage to win the argument and keep her from going off to drink. So instead of drinking and partying at the speakeasy, Madeline takes up writing letters to Gilbert. It was nearly a year into the two exchanging letters that Alfred found out and nearly blew a gasket.

"Why!"

"He's fun to talk with."

"You're not talking with him, you're writing him letters."

"Its not that much of a difference."

"Ugh! Why Maddie? Why Gilbert? Why does it have to be Gilbert?"

It was at this point Fred walked in and raised an eyebrow at the scene. Alfred was pacing the room pulling at his hair and seemingly freaking out while Madeline sat on her bed calmly reading a letter.

"What's all the noise about Alfred?"

"Madeline has been writing to Prussia!"

Fred blinks and turns to his sister in confusion.

"Prussia?"

"We met during the Great War. He's actually very nice and I enjoy writing him."

"So, like a pen pal?"

"No!" Fred turns back to see Alfred pointing accusingly at Madeline. "Maddie, he chained you to his bed so he could escape."

Fred arches his brow again at this bit of information before turning to Madeline.

"Alfred, honestly. It could have been worse. Germany showed up to break him out. Gilbert played along with me when I pretended to not speak anything but French. If Germany had known I was your sister do you think he would have just left me there? No, he would have captured me just as you were doing with Gilbert. Gilbert protected me."

Fred furrowed his brows at the way his sister talked about the event, growing concerned. Alfred, however, was fuming and looked like a volcano about to blow.

"So you're sending him love letters!"

That had Fred whipping his attention back to Madeline.

"They aren't love letters. We're just friends."

Eventually Fred sided with Madeline and she was allowed to continue writing to Gilbert, which she was happy about. Alfred though, spent the next week moping around the house about how his sister was going to leave them for the Prussian cradle robber. To which Fred just smacked him upside the head and called him an idiot.

Like all good things the twenties came to an end as the stock market crashed. Alfred and Fred took the brunt of the effects, both getting a nasty cold that left Madeline tending to them. She wrote to Matthew and Allen to check on them and found they were only slightly better off, though that was due to the cause being displaced from them. She also continued to write to Gilbert and learned that things in his country weren't much better. In 1932 she received a reply back from him telling her that his lands had been annexed by his brother. He hadn't seemed happy about it and when she asked how he felt about it, he told her it upset him, but that he hadn't had much of a choice. His nation was failing under the economic stress of the depression and this was the only way he could see to help his people. Even so there was an undercurrent of fear throughout his letter and the ones following it. A few years later Madeline received one last letter from Gilbert. It seemed hastily written and spoke of how lately a lot of people had been getting moved by the government. He told her about how whole families seemed to be getting relocated and no one ever heard from them again. Anyone that was different was being gathered up and sent somewhere. He ended the letter saying he was afraid for himself and Freidrich, his twin, They both had strong albino traits, though Gilbert's were stronger, and he was worried that their status would not protect them forever. Madeline quickly sent a reply, worried for him, but never received a response.

She had taken the last letter to her brothers and they looked at it in shock but mostly brushed it off. They tried to convince her that he wasn't writing back because of the whole situation with the economy. Madeline grudgingly agreed with them despite the gnawing feeling in her gut that something was horribly wrong. It wasn't until a few years later, when war broke out once more in Europe that Madeline remembered that letter and the fear in it. She prayed for Gilbert, she had never been much of a religious person but she honestly found herself going into churches and praying for his safety.

When Pearl Harbor brought the United States into the war, Madeline was asked to take care of Ailana and Makaha, who had been caught in the attack. She agreed and watched as her brothers shipped out for the front lines. They kept in touch, all three of them. When Madeline never heard from Allen she asked Matthew and he told her Allen was staying in Canada to help with the factories and the homefront. Satisfied Madeline continued to write her brothers. Nearing the end of the war Fred wrote to Madeline about the camps they were finding in Germany. She was horrified by the idea that the Nazis had been rounding up their own people and treating them like this. The letter ended with Fred tell her they had found Gilbert and Freidrich at one of the camps. The two had apparently been separated from the rest of the prisoners after multiple attempts to kill them failed. Madeline had tried to run right over to Europe to help after that letter but Ailana stopped her with the help of some secret service men. When VE Day arrived Ailana took Madeline to Europe himself in order to find her brother and Gilbert.

When they made it to where the nations were gathering to sort out the after war paperwork and documentation, as well as deal with who lost, who won and just all of that messy stuff no one likes dealing with, Madeline found herself being stopped from going further by Arthur. Despite her glare directed at him Arthur continued to stand in her way of finding those she came for.

"Let me through."

"I can't just do that. You shouldn't even be here."

"I don't see why not. Look I have as much right to be here as you or any of the others. I just want to see Fred and talk to him."

"Fine, you may see him, this way." Arthur then leads the two through the building and to an office door. He knocks.

"Who is it? I'm busy."

"Fred, Madeline is here with some other fellow."

Arthur has barely finished before the door is being pulled open and Fred is looking at Madeline sadly. He has bags under his eyes and looks terrible. Madeline finds herself worrying over him.

"Madeline, Ailana. Come in. I'll just call for some more coffee."

"Fred, you should rest some, you look horrible."

"Yeah, well I've been busy."

Arthur frowns, but says nothing as he leaves them.

"I know why you're here Maddie. Gilbert isn't ready to see anyone. Germany will be going on trial soon and I'm working my ass off to make sure nothing happens that we'll all regret."

"Fred?"

"Its bad Maddie, real bad. When we first heard rumors about the death camps... We thought they were exaggerations from the refugees, or just stories made up to vilify the Nazis. No one was expecting them to be so close to the truth."

"So they weren't as bad as everyone was saying right?" Ailana shuffled uncomfortably at Fred's stare.

"They were worse. We're still trying to get an estimate on the number of people they've killed and those that have survived... They begged us to take them out of there but all we could do was give them some food and some water and call for a transport that was days away."

Fred rubs his face.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that."

The three are silent for a long while before Fred stands up. "I need some more coffee."

He leaves and comes back with a full pot of coffee to pour into his mug, the rest he sets aside for when he finishes the first cup. Eventually Madeline convinces Fred to lay down before looking over his papers herself. She begins to sort them before Ailana steps in to help. The two of them soon have the papers sorted into several piles that Fred can look through when he is rested. Madeline still wants to see Gilbert, to know he is alright, but decides that staying with Fred for now is the best thing.

Several months later Alfred joins them once victory was won in the Pacific. He works with Fred to go through their documents as the trials begin. Matthew comes by every now and then to check up on his brothers, helping where he can. Even though he wasn't acting as a judge or prosecutor in the trials, he stuck around to lend support where it was needed and to make sure things were going smoothly for everyone.

The trials eventually began to reach an end with conclusions being reached as to what crimes were committed and what punishments dished out. Germany was to be divided between the Allied powers with Ludwig going to work mostly in England and France's homes, since it was impractical to make him travel as far as the US especially since his help wasn't needed there, and his twin, Basil, was to go to Russia's house. With that decided discussion turned to Prussia. The nation had been essential annexed by Germany during the course of the thirties and into the beginning of the war. Arguments were made for the land to be made a state of Germany and the personifications be treated as Germany's were. When the trauma of what they had gone through in the camps was added to the argument, many agreed it would be a kindness to let them fade away and the decision was made to officially dissolve Prussia, its lands to be divided amongst its neighbors. With the decision reached, the nations in the meeting departed to rest up for tomorrow whe the paperwork would be signed and the news told to the personifications.

Fred and Alfred returned to their rooms were Madeline was waiting on word about how things had gone. The two had been keeping her in the loop throughout the whole ordeal.

"They'll be dissolving Prussia tomorrow."

Madeline looks at them horrified.

"Maddie, I know you're upset by this but, it's kinder to let them fade away then to suffer as they are."

With her eyes tearing up Madeline runs to her bed and curls up, neither brother sure of what to do or say.

The next morning comes and Madeline is awake and gone from her room before her brothers are even up. They worry but can do nothing without missing the meeting, one they can not miss. They head to the room to find that all the nations of the Allied powers that had been involved in the decision are already there as well as both personifications for Germany and Prussia.

"We have reached a decision in regards to the four of you and your lands. Germany has been divided and will be under the control of the French, British, American and Russian governments. Ludwig will be assigned to help with the rebuilding or France and Britain, while Basil will aid in the rebuilding of Russia. As for Prussia, it has been decided that the most kindness we can bestow onto you would be to dissolve your lands and allow you to move on peacefully." As Arthur spoke his eyes strayed to the two Prussians in the room. They had recovered some from their ordeal in the camps, but it was clear they were still undernourished and dealing with mental scarring from what had been done to them. When the sentence was announced Gilbert simply hung his head. He was upset by the announcement but wasn't afraid of it. He had one regret and that was Madeline, he would never see her grow into the beautiful woman he knew she would be one day. Friedrich, however, was far from the calm of his brother at the announcement. He was livid and was soon jumping to his feet in a rage.

"Was? You're just going to condemn us to death. Dummkopfs, you think that will help anything. You just don't want to take responsibility for anything do you! And you," He turns to Gilbert to see him resigned to his fate. "I can't believe you aren't going to fight this. If you won't fight it I'll just kill you now and put you out of your misery sooner rather than later!" He lunges at Gilbert, who is shocked into a stupor by the attack, but is stopped by a gunshot and a red stain blossoming across his chest. From Friedrich, who has collapsed to the floor, all eyes turn to the door to the meeting room where Madeline is standing with a gun clenched in her hands and tears falling from her eyes. The silence is heavy as Madeline lets the gun slip from her fingers before she falls to the ground herself, Alfred and Fred are at her side in an instant.

"Maddie!"

"B Birdie?" Gilbert stares at the girl as her brothers gather her up and head out of the room with barely an explanation. Gilbert then finds his gaze turning to his twin, laying in a slowly expanding puddle of his own blood. Gilbert kept expecting the man to get up, they had just recently been through worse than this and survived, so why wasn't he getting up and being angry like he always was? Yao was the first to step over to the body and check for any signs of life. He pronounced the man dead and signalled for someone to call the morgue to come collect the body. Even with things as they were they released Gilbert, most under the impression he had maybe a week before he would fade away, to settle things in his life. The first thing he did was find Madeline and her brothers. They were in their rooms, Madeline being comforted by her brothers as she sobbed into the shoulders. Gilbert came in on the scene and felt he was intruding before Fred saw him and nudged Alfred, who looked up at him in surprise. Silently both motioned him to come over and quickly passed Madeline off to him. at first she was too shocked to cry but soon was clinging tightly to the albino and crying once more until she eventually wore herself out.

Once she was asleep Gilbert carried her to her bed, but she wouldn't let go of him even in her sleep. That night Gilbert held her, waking to her screams as her nightmare returned and she cried out. It caused Gilbert to hold her even more securely, even as her brothers came and looked in on them. They let Gilbert comfort their sister under their watchful gazes before turning to leave.

With all business completed the nations soon headed home from the hall and Gilbert was invited to come along with the North Americans. He accepted their invitation and was soon following them back to the states. He never asked about the nightmare Madeline experienced and she never asked him to explain his experiences from the camp. The brothers watched the many exchanges between the two with mixed feelings.

Despite the closeness between the two that they would see, Alfred and Fred met up with Matthew and Allen to discuss something that had been bothering them since the meeting where Madeline shot Friedrich. Namely, how Madeline had reacted to the whole thing as well as her forethought in bringing the gun and shooting the man.

"Alright so what do you want to talk about?"

"Madeline."

"And where she came from."

"Why? Why bring this up now?"

"When Prussia was dissolved Madeline's reaction was as we expected."

"At least until the meeting when we actually signed the papers. Friedrich flipped out and was going to attack Gilbert."

"That was when she came in with a gun and shot him."

"It was like she had planned it from the moment she heard their fate."

Matthew and Allen furrow their brows, they were used to their brothers doing the twin thing, but the knowledge that their sister had shot someone in cold blood was too strange for them.

"So Madeline..."

"Yeah, somehow she knew Friedrich would freak out and attack Gilbert. She acted to protect him."

"But he's still going to die, he'll fade away eventually."

The brothers sit in silence for a moment.

"So why did you want to meet with us about this?"

"Well it sort of got us thinking."

"We think its time we found where Madeline is from."

"She won't tell us if we ask her."

They all nod in agreement.

"What do we know?"

"She's from the north."

"Her eyes tell us that much."

"She's older than us."

"Yeah, but definitely related to Europeans, not Asians or natives."

"We can count out the Mediterranean nations, to dark."

"Which ones came?"

"The French."

"Spanish."

"English."

"Dutch, Germans."

"Weren't Finland and Sweden here as well?"

"Yeah."

The four sit around for a moment longer bouncing ideas between themselves until Matthew proposes an idea.

"Why don't Allen and I head back to Canada and look around for where her lands may be and you two can dig into whatever records you can find on the age of exploration and see if you can't learn anything?"

They agree and soon they go their separate ways to begin their research. It would take decades before anything came of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really surprised at the lack of comments I got on that last chapter, I at least expected someone to have a problem with Seme1PCanada and Uke2PCanada, but whatever, expect more of that relationship in its own spinoff story soon to come. And I know I'm being extremely cruel to Gilbert in this, poor guy can't catch a break can he? Btw this is the second to last chapter and I hope you all are enjoying this so far, please review, it makes me happy and all that stuff.


	9. Christmas Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is out of order from the rest. It should take place after the last Chapter of the main story, but I feel it won't hurt to share it early given the season.

It was one of Madeline's favorite times of the year. Alfred and Fred had just celebrated their Thanksgiving and it officially rung in the holiday season. In the past Madeline would have gone to one of her brother's houses and settled there for the holiday. This year however was her first one living on her own, she would have to find something to give Arthur and Lukas for that growth spell. Oh, but she wasn't living on her own entirely. Glancing up from the box of decorations she was going through she spots Gilbert coming down from the attic with another box of decorations, this one mostly lights.

"Are those the indoor lights or the ones for outside?"  
"The box says they're the indoor ones."  
"Ok, set them by the tree."  
Gilbert did as he was asked, this wasn't the first time he had helped his girlfriend set up for the holidays, this was just the first time he was going to be doing most of it without the help of her four brothers. Smiling Gilbert takes up the small green and white decoration he had made sure to grab and set on top of the box of lights before walking over to Madeline and clearing his throat with his hand held up above the both of them.  
"Hmm?" Her aurora colored eyes glance up at him from the box in front of her. Slowly they move up his arm to the sprig of leaves and berries he is holding before meeting his crimson eyes.  
"Sneaky." She grins and slowly stands, getting up on her tiptoes, he bends to meet her halfway, they let their lips lightly brush. Gilbert allows the arm not holding the mistletoe to wrap around the slim waist of his girlfriend as her arms encircle his neck. The kiss deepens slightly and the two press closer together until eventually they part, panting lightly.  
"Now I know I never packed that with the lights for the tree."  
"Yeah, why do you think I took so long up there getting them. Had to find the box with this in it. By the way expect it to show up in every doorway, the hall and the entryway. I am taking advantage of every surface I can for this stuff."  
Madeline giggles and slaps Gilbert's bicep playfully.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yep."  
Madeline laughs some more and eventually the two part to continue their tasks. Gilbert begins taking the lights out of their box and stringing them around the tree. When the tree is covered he then frames the entryway leading from the front door to the living room. Another strand goes around the fireplace mantel next to the tree. The remaining lights he weaves up the stairwell railing and around the second floor banister that overlooks the great room.  
Once the lights are all hung Madeline has Gilbert grab a few boxes of ornaments from the attic and the two decorate the tree. The angel is the first to go on. It had been a gift from Madeline's brothers. They had had it custom made for Madeline, a blonde angel with long hair that nearly reached its ankles, shimmering lace wings and a green velvet dress with white fur trim. It was of course her favorite Christmas decoration. Following that as the first ornament on the tree was something Madeline had gotten from Gilbert after he first came to live with the North Americans, it was a bird's nest basket the size of his fist, in it were two blue birds, one sitting in the middle and one perched on the side. The birds had their beaks just touching. Gilbert had explained that the birds were the bluebirds of happiness and they symbolizes the happiness that the house had had for the previous year while inviting the next year to be just as happy. Tradition dictated that it be the first ornament placed on the tree each year to keep the happiness strong.  
After the tree was decorated Madeline went and got the two some hot chocolate while Gilbert set a fire in the fireplace. When Madeline came back she had a tray with cookies and two mugs with whipped cream on top and a dusting of cocoa. The two settled down on the sofa and sipped the drinks while snuggled up together.  
"You know, even if today was painless I know you're going to make me go out tomorrow and string lights around outside.'  
"Oh hush, it can't be that bad."  
"But we've already got like a foot of snow out there and it's cold."  
Madeline chuckles. "That is barely an inch of snow and I promise to warm you up when you get done." She leans up and pecks his cheek but he turns and catches her lips with his own.  
"I'm holding you to that promise Vogelchen."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah this is the 2P version of my Vinland centric story, or the prologue at least I hope you are all enjoying it so far, please review.


End file.
